


String Connection

by WritingButterfly



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, I hate Madarame, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Violence, Yusuke has anxiety, abusive parental figure, deep anxiety, i'll add tags as i go, mentions of prostitutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingButterfly/pseuds/WritingButterfly
Summary: For as long as he remembered Yusuke Kitagawa was able to see the red string that connected soulmates together. He was fascinated with it and let it inspire his work, until Madarame told him to cut the nonsense out. He stopped painting the red string of fate into his pieces but he never lost the fascination with it, he only lost the desire to have a soulmate seeing how awfully Madarame treated his and how others seemed to mistreat theirs.Despite his wishes he ends up meeting his soulmate who in turn introduces him to the cognitive world while trying to steal the heart of his corrupt art teacher. But will his cognition towards soulmates change?





	1. Sight

For as long as he could remember Yusuke Kitagawa had always been able to see a red string attached to people’s pinkie fingers. As a child he would bat at the string like a cat, or tug on them as an attempt to pull it off. The knot that tied it to the person always looked flimsy but it would never break or unravel.

At age 5 he asked Madarame-sensei “Why does everyone have string?” Madarame never answered him having no idea what he was talking about and brushed it off as a child playing around. Other kids laughed at him for his ‘string nonsense’ when he would talk about it. But when he mentioned how Takiya’s string was connected to Mamiko’s finger he upset her and the class started to avoid him.

At age 7 while drawing in Madarame-sensei’s atelier he was scolded a little firmer for it. He had drawn the other people at the atelier who took care of him as well, each squiggly figure was drawn with absolute care with each of them having their own red string that ran off the page.

“It’s beautiful Yusuke, but this red string stuff needs to stop.” His praise had lifted him up but telling him to stop with the ‘string stuff’ hurt. Everyone at school wouldn’t let him talk about it, how come he couldn’t talk about it at home?

At age 11 Madarame-sensei snapped at him. He had been trying to paint a scene that sensei had tasked to him but he couldn’t quite get it right. So he took a break to sketch some hands. They were choppy and awkward, two hands floating in the air, a red string connecting their pinkies. Madarame was furious.

“You don’t have time to be wasting on this string nonsense! Do you even know what it means?” He yelled, Yusuke stared up at him wide eyed gripping a pencil tightly as Madarame ripped the piece in half. “Don’t draw things you don’t understand! Stop wasting time!”

After that incident one of Madarame’s students Natsuhiko Nakanohara, or Nacchan as Yusuke called him, sat down with him and opened a folklore book between them. Nacchan had always been Yusuke’s favourite of the students that stayed with them, his glasses were big and shiny and his red string always led out onto the street and away from the house. Even though he and another student, Rikki, got along well they weren’t connected to each other.

“What are you doing Nacchan?” He asked tilting his head to the side. They were both supposed to be painting, sensei would get angry at them if they weren’t productive enough.

“Here look.” He said pointing to the title of the page.

“‘The Red String of Fate?’” Yusuke read puzzled.

“It’s what you’re always talking about and drawing about, a string connected to the pinkie finger.” Nacchan wiggled his pinkie. “Two people connected by a red thread are destined to be lovers. The thread is known as the Red String of Fate. The thin cord is magical, every person has one tied around their pinkie. The cord can tangle and stretch and run for miles and miles but never break.”

“Lovers?” Yusuke asked. “Everyone has a true lover?”

“A soulmate.” Nacchan corrected with a smile. “Isn’t that romantic? Somewhere out there there’s another person just for you.”

“Oh.” Yusuke said and looked down at his hands. He had a red string as well of course. But he couldn’t imagine liking someone like that, everyone was mean to him.

“This way you can understand it and draw it in your art without sensei getting angry!” Nacchan told him with a smile. Yusuke blinked up at him then understood. Sensei had told him not to put things he didn’t understand in his art but now he understood. Sort of.

At age 14 he presented a work that won a prize, it was based off the red string of fate. He was so proud to show it to his sensei. He had incorporated something he understood and won a prize! However… sensei had just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He praised it but the words felt hollow. Yusuke ended up throwing the painting into a storage tub. He couldn’t stand to look at it. He stopped talking about the red string of fate.

 

Now at 16 he was a student at Kosei. He had refused to draw the red string of fate in any of his formal pieces or even mention the blasted thing. He could still see it of course. He had come to understand a few things about it:

  * People wouldn’t always be dating the person their string was connected to
  * Even if he could touch it no one else could see it
  * The closer soulmates seemed to get to each other the string would pull closer as if tugging them
  * Scissors just passed through the string
  * Some people had multiple strings



Every day it felt strange. To see the red strings tangling around everyone’s feet but not causing any of them to trip. When he went people watching he’d see couples walking around with their fingers tied to other people being lovey dovey, or the ones with fingers tied together arguing like there was no tomorrow. It was a common occurrence. He started to wish he would never find his soulmate.

Then on the 9th of April he felt a tug on his pinkie. He had been painting for Madarame when the sudden feeling of his string being tugged caused him to drop his paintbrush onto the tarped floor.

“What’s wrong Yusuke?” Madarame asked. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, but also excitement. He beat it down and picked up his paintbrush.

“I…it’s nothing.” He said. But for the rest of the day he couldn’t focus on painting. He had a soulmate. Well- of course he did but the tug to his pinkie solidified it. Despite how much he loathed the strings he wanted to know who was attached to him.

 

One of the times he decided to take the train home he saw a girl through the crowd. She had big blonde pigtails and a Shujin Academy uniform. The way she tossed one of those thick pigtails over her shoulder captivated him. The powerful way she stood was beautiful even though she was just standing near an advertisement checking her phone. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her when she turned and he could see her face properly.

She was attractive for sure, but what set his heart alight was how striking her eyes were. He knew he was making assumptions for her character but regardless she would be a spectacular model for his next piece. He stepped forward to try to get to her when she jogged off somewhere else and his phone rang. It had been Madarame wondering where he was. He tried not to curse his tutor but his new muse had just slipped away.

The next time he saw the girl with the big pig tails and fierce eyes it was in the underground mall. Sensei had asked him to pick up something he had ordered when she passed him walking in front of him. Each step was bold and Yusuke couldn’t help but watch as she weaved through the crowd. He eventually lost sight of her and cursed himself for getting so distracted.

He eventually saw her a lot while he was in Shibuya, every time he found himself staring.

When one time when he saw her he followed her jumping right out of Madarame’s car barely taking any notice of the surroundings. It was busy since it was afterschool but he pushed his way through the crowds. He felt a tug on his pinkie and stopped momentarily. He looked down almost getting knocked into another person as he saw the string rising slightly off the ground. He took a few steps forward and saw it rise a little more.

He was close to whoever was on the other end of the string.

Yusuke felt his stomach flip but shook his head. Soulmates another time, for now he wasn’t going to let his muse get away. He had to ask her to model for him. It would be just the thing to get Madarame out of his slump.

She went up the escalator and he got shoved to the side and had to wait to get on it. He almost cursed the woman taking her time to step onto the step. His muse was getting away, he lost her so many times and today was not going to be the day. But the gods must have been favouring him as when he reached the top of the stairs leading out of the building she stood by a pole. She was twirling the end of a pigtail around her finger and he stepped forward. He felt a tug and hesitated for a moment before reaching towards her.

Then two people stood in his way. A slouching blonde who was greasing him off, and a messy haired pale boy with big glasses. They were both narrowing their eyes at him.

“Hey.” The blonde said gruffly. His muse looked over the shoulder of the black haired boy at him nervously. “What do you think you’re doin man?”

“Pardon me I-…” Yusuke trailed up as he held up a hand and noticed that the red string tied to his finger close. He looked around frantically as the two boys parted a little and his muse came back into view.

“You’ve been stalking me!” She pointed accusatorily at him and he looked at her finger following the string. It went to the ground and trailed off loosely elsewhere.

“Are you sure you’re not just paranoid?” The blonde boy asked putting his hands behind his head. Yusuke checked the string leading out of it to find that it too was on the ground and leading further away.

“Don’t be rude Ryuji.” The black haired boy spoke firmly. “She was worried.” He took a step forward closer to Yusuke and held his hand up in a questioning gesture while keeping one hand in his pocket. “Why were you following her?”

“I was…” Yusuke trailed off putting his hands out in front of him then he saw it. The short string from his finger was connected to the boy in front of him.

His soulmate.

The black haired boy with the big glasses and messy hair was his soulmate.


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try and write this to a schedule maybe? But we'll see. I've got a few chapters written up. Anyway, enjoy

Yusuke stared wide eyed and pulled his hands back. The string attached to their fingers got longer with the distance. He put his hand back up and the distance got shorter.

“Why are you following her?” The dark haired boy asked again stepping just a bit closer. He ignored him looking to the girl instead who jerked a little.

“Dude!” The blonde…whom the black haired one had called Ryuji called out. “Seriously, what the eff are you following her for?” He moved around the black haired boy and stood in front of the girl who stepped back.

“Will you please be my model for my next piece?” He asked and bowed low from his waist.

“W…what?” She asked shocked.

“Seriously you followed her around for that?” Ryuji asked. “That’s creepy dude.”

“There are better ways to go about it.” His ‘soulmate’ said. He ignored him again and looked to the two blondes.

“I am Yusuke Kitagawa, I’m an art student attending Kosei currently studying under Ichiryusai Madarame.” Yusuke introduced himself to them.

“Wait…Madarame…” Ryuji mumbled. A familiar car pulled up and beeped at them, Yusuke turned to see sensei looking at them from the window that was slowly rolling down.

“So this is where your passion led you?” He chuckled. “I had been wondering where you went.” Ah, the smile on his face was for social pleasantries. Yusuke knew he would get into trouble later.

“O-oh…kay?” the girl said slowly. “And you want me to…model for your piece?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed. “I apologise for going about it in a crude manner but I saw you in Shibuya and the bold confidence radiating from you was inspiring!” She blushed a little and looked like she was trying to hold back a smile. The honesty in her expression was radiant.

“Really?” She asked with a big of a laugh.

“Yes, would you like to model for me?” He asked her again.

“Kitagawa-kun that’s really flattering bu…wait you’re a pupil of Madarame?” She asked looking at the car. Sensei waved to her before he rolled the window back up.

“He’s the one having the exhibition?” ‘Soulmate’ asked.

“Yes, that’s the one.” Yusuke responded looking at the girl and Ryuji. He didn’t want to look at the other boy. There was no way he was his soulmate, so currently he didn’t exist.

“He’s the guy whose name we heard in Mementos…” The girl said softly. Before Yusuke could ask what she meant Sensei had called out to him. He was getting impatient.

“Sorry sensei. I’ll be right there.” He said and stepped closer to the girl. “Sensei’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I’ll be there to help out since it’s the opening day. Please come by.”

“A…Ah…” The girl nodded and he pulled out some tickets for the exhibition.

“I’d hope you can at least give me an answer on that day as well.” He smiled at the girl and passed over three tickets. He looked at the dark haired boy. “I doubt you have any interest in the fine arts but there is a ticket for you as well.”

“Thanks.” He said gruffly.

“May I have your names?” Yusuke asked. The girl looked apprehensive but she nodded.

“I’m Ann Takamaki.” She introduced.

“Ryuji Sakamoto.” Ryuji introduced. He opened his mouth to speak again but the mop haired boy was refusing to be ignored now stepping directly in front of Yusuke and looking up at him.

“I’m Akira Kurusu.” He introduced with the hint of smirk. He could barely resist the urge to turn his nose up at the boy.

“Splendid. I hope to see you soon Takamaki-san!” He said looking at Ann from over Akira’s shoulder. With that said he walked around to get into the car with Madarame who gave a polite wave to the three Shujin students before they drove off.

“Yusuke, don’t do anything that will bring shame to my name.” He scolded. Obviously he had seen the manner in which Yusuke had ignored his soulmate.

“Of course sensei.” He replied with a nod. He idly fiddled with the keys attached to his belt loop.

Akira Kurusu was the person tied to him. No, perhaps it had been could have been a mistake. But there was…No. It had to be fake. He wasn’t tied to anyone. No. His soulmate was somewhere else, far away from him. Keeping away from him and would hopefully stay away.

“What are you thinking about Yusuke?” Madarame asked.

“The red…” He started but thought better of it. “The red pants that Takamaki-san wore complimented her outfit well.”

“Ah, yes. That shade is quite nice.” Madarame said thoughtfully. “That girl is quite a beauty. The boy with the glasses as well.”

“Huh?” Yusuke said dumbly. “You think he’s beautiful?”

“Pale and slender. A good subject for a painting.” Madarame mused. “Remember Yusuke, beauty is not just limited to a gender.”

Hearing Madarame saying such things shook him to his core. He acted as if he was trying to give him a lesson but most of his artistic talent had flourished at school. Madarame critiqued his work heavily.

But a memory flashed through his mind while Madarame started his lecture.

A half-dressed young man with long black hair and pale skin covered in marks. In his hand was a stack of money. He pulled on his clothes and pat Yusuke on the head as he passed.

He couldn’t remember who the man was only that he would come in the night for a bit then leave with money in his hand. He came every day for a week. He found out years later that the man had been a prostitute. He couldn’t stomach anything for a few days after that, not that Madarame cared.

Yusuke shook his head then realised Madarame was looking at him for a response.

“Right, my apologies sensei.” He said softly. Was he looking at the other boy like that? Deep down he hoped not.

“It’s alright, you’re still learning and growing.” Madarame replied with a smile. Yusuke reluctantly smiled back.

 

 

The day of the exhibition came around. He had spent most of the time fretting more about Akira attending than how he should talk to Ann about modelling. He had met the boy once and yet he was already filling up most of his headspace.

For one he felt guilty about treating him so coldly. But he just couldn’t accept it. Had that string been connected elsewhere then Akira would only annoy him for sticking close to Ann. But no. He didn’t even want to think about it.

Soulmates were terrible and a cruel joke. People who weren’t even soulmates would live and die together. People who were soulmates would fight and carry on. Some people were absolutely awful to their soulmates. Like Madarame. Soulmates were a world of trouble. He didn’t need one.

Yusuke had avoided getting into any sort of relationship with others. Girls had confessed to him before when he was younger even knowing about his weird obsession with the red string of fate. He just pointed out that they weren’t tied together so it wouldn’t matter. He sent a lot of people home crying. In high school he simply rejected them saying he was more focused on the arts. Madarame didn’t care unless it affected his art.

Madarame’s influence did nothing to help his growing distaste for soulmates either. His string was knotted up as it ran out the door as well. He had met the woman tied to sensei once, they had an argument and said awful things to each other. Whenever she would come by Yusuke hid, he didn’t want to hear what they said about each other. Meanwhile Madarame constantly brought partners…prostitutes to their home. He acted as if nothing had happened and Yusuke just wanted to forget it entirely. It made him sick.

But now he wasn’t sure he could avoid it now. Akira had come with Ann and Ryuji and he still treated him coldly seeing that the red string was in fact still attached. He snubbed both Ryuji and Akira off to look around the exhibition with Ann.

Walking around with Ann had made him felt worse. Especially when she pointed out a painting that he had made and talked about how different it was from everything else. They shared contact details then Ann went to find Ryuji saying that she didn’t want him to cause a fuss on such an important day. So Yusuke went to stand around the back. He moved around a partition to run into Akira. Talk about bad luck.

“Ah, Kitagawa-kun.” Akira greeted with a casual smile. “Hello.”

“Hello.” He replied keeping his tone curt. Akira turned back to look at the painting and Yusuke followed his gaze. He froze on the spot.

It was a painting he had thrown into storage. One of two figures holding hands tenderly together. The piece was entirely monochrome aside from the red string connecting their pinkies together.

Yusuke felt sick. Madarame constantly told him off for his obsession with the red strings, but he had put his painting in the exhibition. The plaque next to it read ‘Fateful Love’.

“Are you okay?” He jumped turning to see Akira had turned back to look at him concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Yusuke said and cleared his throat. “What…do you think of this?” He tried for a casual gesture to the painting but his arm was stiff. The string between them swung almost tauntingly with the movement.

“What do I think?” Akira asked turning back to the painting. “I think it’s beautiful. Having the string as the main focus was a great idea. I don’t know much about art though.” He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah…” Yusuke breathed. Why was he even talking to Akira? He should leave.

“But…I can’t help but feel this piece is different to the others.” He mused. “I like it more though. It’s beautiful. I’ve always had a fondness for those red string of fate stories being a romantic at heart. I wonder…who made this painting?”

Yusuke knew he should have rebutted and said that it was Madarame’s exhibit and that there was only his art there. But he felt a swell of pride in his chest. Was it because his soulmate was praising his work? No. Those feelings were nonsense, brought about by his ideas towards the string on his finger. But he couldn’t help feeling a little proud, a work Madarame detested was getting attention.

_“That should teach him for stealing it.”_ The thought came quickly and instantly Yusuke felt guilty. Madarame had done so much for him, he shouldn’t think like that.

“Kitagawa-kun?” Akira’s hand was on his shoulder and it felt like his skin was burning under his shirt.

“I need to go.” Yusuke said and quickly walked off.

“Wait Kitagawa…” Akira trailed off. Yusuke turned and saw Akira was looking towards Madarame while reaching out to try and stop him. Madarame was staring back at them. Akira just bowed his head politely and Madarame smiled. It made Yusuke sick. He quickly walked away and out into the back where he wouldn’t be followed.

 

The next time he saw the trio again was when Ann had agreed to meet with him. He opened the door excitedly expecting Ann only to see the other two with her. It was becoming a habit now to look down and see the string connecting his finger and Akira’s. It still felt surreal, and fake.

“I had assumed you would be coming on your own.” Yusuke said to Ann who scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

“And break our trio?” Akira asked, he was smirking. Yusuke hated it, so he ignored him and looked at Ann.

“Sorry,” Ryuji said, he turned his head. “We aint here to talk about the modelling stuff. We gotta ask you some stuff.”

“What co-”

“Is it true Madarame’s plagiarizin’ stuff?” Ryuji asked interrupting him. Yusuke stared at him eyes wide. Were rumours getting out again?

“What?” He asked.

“Abusin’ people too yeah?” Ryuji continued. “We hea-” he didn’t miss how Akira gently kicked the back of Ryuji’s leg. “We read about it online.” Ryuji showed him his phone. It was that Phantom Thief fan forum. He had heard about it at school. There was a post underneath the one that Ryuji was showing him that caught his attention more.

_They helped changed my heart and now I want to help someone else! There is someone suffering from Madarame’s abuse. He lived there his whole life and thinks he owes Madarame for letting him live there with him. His work is beautiful but it keeps getting stolen from him. Please help him!_

It was signed with Natsuhiko Nakanohara. How could he do that? What was he thinking? If Madarame found out he would crush him further! He already had to give up art because he left. Though more accurately he was driven out. He had done a heap of paintings and Madarame had not deemed them worthy enough, he argued against it and Madarame made a point of collecting the canvases and sketchbooks and setting them alight in their back yard.

If word got out that Nacchan was trying to save him he would get hurt more. Yusuke couldn’t let this happen. He had to avoid it.

He started to laugh.

“Preposterous! That’s impossible. This abuse as well. If he hated children so much to harm them he would never allow his pupils to live with him in his home!” He yelled his stomach churning with the lies he told.

_“Liar.”_ A voice spoke. _“You saw what he did to Rikki and Nacchan.”_

“I’m the one residing here and studying under him! It’s untrue! It’s all lies!” He felt like his voice almost cracked for a second with how tight his throat was.

“You could be lying for all we know.” Akira said.

_“You are.”_ The voice said again. He remembered suddenly again. Rikki’s poor arm, Natsuhiko’s works in flames. The nights they spent huddled in the hallway from being locked out of their rooms.

“T…that…” He said weakly. “Is utter rubbish…”

“Is it?” Akira asked. Why did they have to ask him about this? Even with how awful he was Madarame had taken him in and taken care of him. Yusuke had no one.

“I had no family when Madarame-sensei took me in and raised me to be who I am today!” He exclaimed.

_“Lying.”_

“If you continue to ridicule and accuse the man I owe my life to you will rue this day!” He finished glaring at them all. How dare they say such things? They didn’t understand. He had no one, sensei was kind enough to let him stay even when he messed up…it wasn’t like he had anywhere he could go anyway.

“That’s really what you think?” Ann asked. Was it?

“Yusuke, is everything alright?” Madarame stepped out from inside a concerned look on his face, though Yusuke could tell it was fake. “I heard you yelling.”

“These people are…” He paused for a second. “They are slandering you with baseless rumours!”

“Yusuke you must forgive them.” Madarame said calmly with a small smile. His gut twisted. “They must have heard some bad rumours and came in concern for their friend.”

“T-that…wasn’t…”Ann looked at her feet ashamed. Ryuji avoided eye contact.

“Isn’t that right?” Madarame asked Akira directly. He could feel the nausea creeping up his throat at the look Madarame was giving Akira. The desire was painfully obvious. But Akira was his soulm-…. That possessiveness was unfounded.

“Yes sir.” Akira replied, the slight quirk to Madarame’s lip was disgusting. “I apologise.”

“It’s all right, but do keep in mind that I have neighbours. Please keep the noise down alright?” Madarame grinned again at Akira who nodded. Madarame walked back inside and Yusuke apologised softly before turning back to the group.

“Maybe…” He cleared his throat fishing out his phone. “Maybe this will convince you, it is the painting that inspired me to become an artist. Madarame painted it, it’s called the ‘Sayuri’.” The three of them crowded around him looking at the picture of the painting. He pulled it out feeling he had nothing he could say to argue against them finding out how Madarame was…

He couldn’t even trust himself not to say anything at that moment. Not with how his skin crawled when Madarame came out to speak to Akira.

“Wow…it’s beautiful.” Ann praised in awe.

“I don’t get art but even I can tell this is amazing.” Ryuji commented. Akira gave a nod.

“It really is a wonderful piece.” He said.

“I want to be able to paint a piece as inspiring and beautiful as this.” Yusuke said softly. “I felt that I would be able to with you as my model Takamaki-san.”

“I…” Ann trailed off.

“I’m sorry, but I must return to assisting sensei.” Yusuke bowed. “Please consider my offer seriously Takamaki-san.” With that said he returned to the house.

“Yusuke, come here for a moment.” Sensei called from the lounge room. Yusuke took a deep breath and walked over prepared for the punishment and lecture that came with disrupting him.

“Yes Madarame-sensei?” Yusuke asked looking at the floor as he entered the lounge. He looked at the same spot he always did when he got scolded.

“Those students, are they bothering you?” He asked. Yusuke frowned at the wooden panel, which still had a cut in it from when Rikki threw her palette knife to the ground years ago, he was looking at. Sure their questions were invasive but they weren’t annoying. Even Akira wasn’t the worst person in the world.

_“You’re just lying to yourself about how you feel finding your soulmate.”_ The thought had him shaking his head.

“No, I just…” Yusuke trailed off. He wanted to say he just felt like fighting against speaking with Akira because they were connected and it was making him uncomfortable even though he knew some people didn’t exactly end up with their soulmate. “I’m just not used to dealing with such…loud people.”

“They mean no harm.” Madarame chuckled. What was going on? Usually by now he would be getting a scolding. But he hadn’t been dismissed yet, there may still be a chance for it. “So…”

“Yes?” Yusuke asked tensing.

“You want that girl to model for you?” He asked.

“Yes, for my next piece.” Yusuke answered. Madarame nodded but Yusuke felt like he didn’t listen.

“That boy, with the glasses. What’s his name?” He asked. The nausea hit him so fast he almost threw up on the floor then and there. He just looked at sensei bewildered.

“H-his name?” He asked. Madarame nodded. “Akira…Akira Kurusu.”

“A lovely name.” Madarame hummed. “Be sure to introduce us when they come over next.”

“A…ah…yes of course...” Yusuke said. He bowed his head and walked shakily back to his room. He sunk down onto his knees.

Why was Madarame so interested in Akira? Did he really want to…

He remembered the prostitute with the long black hair.

Thinking on it now that must have been why Madarame had bought him a portable music player. He had lied saying something about music inspiring the art, which was true. But he always asked if Yusuke was listening to music when that man had come over. Which meant that while he had been painting…

He scrambled to grab the waste basket and puked into it wheezing when he had finished. He should have left with Nacchan and Rikki.


	3. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to write more of my other story 'Press X to Kiss' so I forgot to update last week whooooops~ Sorry for the wait. If anyone here reads my other story please know that it will be updated! I just hit a block lol.
> 
> Without further ado!

Ann had sent Yusuke a text asking to trial modelling for his painting. He was immediately thrilled, with this he could get a piece for sensei to use! But…

That meant Akira would be coming over.

_“Be sure to introduce us when they come over next.”_ Madarame’s words floated through his head. How was he supposed to work out when he would be home and Madarame wouldn’t? Even with the exhibition going on Yusuke still had to attend school. He sat fretting with his phone in his hand when he receive a text.

**Madarame:** I will be returning home late tomorrow. Don’t stay up for me.

The gods must be in his favour. He quickly shot off a text to Ann not caring how desperate he sounded for her to meet with him tomorrow for it. Thankfully she agreed. This way he wouldn’t have to introduce his soulmate to Madarame.

…

Not that Akira was his soulmate. No.

This was just to protect Akira from whatever Madarame was trying to get from him.

_“Liar.”_ The voice in his head whispered.

It wasn’t that it mattered anyway. He barely knew anything about Akira. Even if they were tied together by the red string of fate he couldn’t rely on that to find his partner. Though he wondered if it was the string compelling him to focus so much on Akira. It probably was. He wasn’t going to entertain the thought of being interested in the other boy on his own volition.

 

The next day the Shujin trio gathered in his studio for the session. He had a chair set up for Ann and Akira and Ryuji took the two stools near where he would work.

“I thought you might come on your own Takamaki-san.” Yusuke lied. He knew the others would come.

“It’s a bit nerve wracking…” She mumbled.

“We’re just here to make sure you don’t try anythin’ perverted.” Ryuji said casually as he leaned back against the wall.

“Stop making such crude assumptions. I have no interest in her as a member of the opposite sex.” Yusuke huffed.

“Huh?” Ann asked.

“Is something the matter?” He asked in return. She shook her head and sat down on the stool.

“It’s nothing.” She mumbled her lip slightly curled. Yusuke sat behind his easel and picked up a brush.

“Let’s get started.” He smiled.

 

Twenty minutes passed and Yusuke had never felt so unproductive in his life. Even when he had a slump it wasn’t this bad. Ryuji kept trying to ask him something but he was trying to focus on Ann. Instead his focus was on Akira who sat just within his range of vision. He was idly playing with his phone sliding his thumb up and down the screen slowly. He saw him jump a little and knock his bag which fell onto the floor…and meowed? He was probably imagining things.

What he didn’t imagine was the sound of the front door opening. He panicked his brush stopping as he looked to the door of his studio. If he was lucky Madarame would just go to his room and ignore him. However, the door slid open revealing sensei who was smiling. He had seen the shoes at the door. Damn.

“Good afternoon.” He greeted.

“Good afternoon.” They all replied.

“Sensei, I thought you were working late?” Yusuke asked gripping the brush tighter.

“Things went smoothly.” Madarame replied. “It is nice to see you all again on better terms.” Ann and Ryuji didn’t go to say anything, Yusuke mentally cursed them.

“Of course.” Akira answered with a smile. “I apologise once more for our behaviour that day, while we were stoked about our friend being picked to model for one of Madarame’s students we were wary with the rumours surrounding you lately.”

“That’s fair enough, such a caring young man you are.” Madarame tilted his head to the side a little.

“You flatter me sir.” Akira laughed. Madarame was making that face again, the one he made when Akira called him sir last time. Yusuke felt like he might puke.

“I’m sure it must be boring for you to wait for a piece to be finished.” Madarame said as if he hadn’t forced Yusuke to watch him paint in the past. “If you like I can show you some works that didn’t make it to the exhibition.”

What?

Say no. Say no. Say no Akira. Don’t -

“That sounds wonderful.” Akira smiled. Madarame looked to Ryuji. Ryuji had better say that he would go too or-

“Nah I’m fine. Thanks for the offer though, sorry ‘bout before as well.” Ryuji said. For crying out loud.

“Then it’ll just be the two of us while we wait for Yusuke.” Madarame’s smile was going to make him vomit he swore. “Are you interested in art? Ah, what is your name? I didn’t catch it before.” What a liar.

“Akira, Akira Kurusu.” Akira got up and walked over to the door. “I’ll be back later.” The others waved him off but Yusuke just stared in shock. He shook his head quickly. There was no way Madarame would do something like that with three other teens in the house. Or would he?

 

 

Yusuke pressed his paintbrush carelessly to the canvas covering Ann’s half drawn torso in paint. He stroked downwards. His mind was filled with worry. He had managed to at least get some sort of plan for his piece down…but he couldn’t stop the thoughts filling his head.

The man with the long brown hair had not been the only prostitute to come to the atelier. The others had been women as well. But he could remember they were always younger. They went to the back room with Madarame. Yusuke would be banned from that part of the house until further notice. Was Madarame taking him to that room?

The brush slipped out of his hand but he kept tracing lines with a finger.

Akira surely wouldn’t let him do anything strange would he? No. He wouldn’t. But if Madarame held something over him, something important?

He groped around for another brush and dipped it in the paint upside down.

What could Madarame hold against Akira? More importantly should he get up and check on them?

“Dude…”

If Madarame held something against Akira he could have the leverage needed for the other student to agree to whatever his sensei wished. Akira wouldn’t let that happen though would he? As the matter stood, if anyone should be spending alone time with Akira it should be Yusuke.

“Dude.”

Akira was rather plain looking but there was no denying he had a beauty and charm to him. He even continued to talk to him though Yusuke had so rudely snubbed him off. He would have to apologise for that but also he felt like being petulant. He looked at the clock to see how long it had been. Almost ten minutes.

The vision of the prostitute came into his mind, the dark bruises and dark red marks marring his neck and chest from what he could see. It showed up harshly against his pale skin and almost always wore thick makeup to cover it up when he would come the next day.

Suddenly Akira flashed to his mind, shirt open with bites and marks dotting his neck and chest. Madarame behind him with a smug smirk on his face.

“Dude!” Ryuji yelled and Yusuke threw his paintbrush up in the air in surprise. “Are you okay? You’ve been spacin’ out man.” He swore he heard a meow.

“S-sorry…” He apologised lamely. “Let’s take a break. I…Ineedtogotothetoilet.” He jumped up and flew out the door without waiting for a response.

He speed walked towards the backroom. No one was there, so he went to the back lounge and stopped just at the doorway so he couldn’t be seen. Akira sat down on the couch next to Madarame.

“My, that is impressive.” Akira praised.

“That’s what it’s like being at the top of the art industry Akira-kun.” Madarame said and Yusuke stiffened.

“I see. That’s very interesting.” Akira’s tone was lighter than when they spoke. Something seemed off about how he spoke.

“So Akira-kun. You go to Shujin correct. That’s not too far from here.” Madarame mused.

“Yes, that’s right.” Yusuke bit his thumb chewing at it as he watched the two.

“It would be nice if I saw you more often.” Madarame hummed. “I’m truly glad Yusuke is starting to expand his friendship group.”

“Ah sir you are too kind.” From where he could see he saw Akira smiling softly. He was glad he couldn’t see Madarame’s face.

“You will be coming over more often correct?” Madarame asked.

“Most likely.” Akira hummed standing up. “Sorry I need to use the restroom. I’d like to see how my friends are going as well.”

“Of course. Plus I shouldn’t keep you.” Madarame smiled. “I look forward to seeing more of you.”

“Thank you sir.” Akira bowed a little and walked towards the hallway. Yusuke backed up a bit into a corridor. When Akira came around the corner Yusuke covered his mouth and dragged him through the hallway and into his room. Akira let out a muffled noise of surprise but let himself get dragged to Yusuke’s room.

“I…I apologise.” He stammered pulling his hands away from Akira’s mouth leaving finger prints with grey paint on his face. The act was on impulse though it was a surprise that Akira hadn’t fought him.

“What’s wrong?” The boy asked pushing his glasses back into place.

“I…” He trailed off there was no easy way to say it. “Please don’t come here anymore.”

“What?” Akira asked tilting his head to the side. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think of any other way to explain it.

“He wants you to come for sex, he wants to buy you. He’s done it a lot. He leers at you whenever you’re here. I understand that you can make your own decisions but please… _please_ don’t come back.” He said. Akira blinked at him in shock.

“You…” Akira trailed off. “There’s some things I need to know though.”

“I’ll tell you what you want, as long as you don’t come back here.” Yusuke had no time to even be ashamed of himself. He grabbed Akira’s shoulders tightly.

“I…” Akira trailed off then nodded. “Alright. I won’t come back, but you have to meet me in Shibuya tomorrow.”

The relief he felt shouldn’t have been as intense as it was. But it really was. He relaxed entirely and smiled tiredly at Akira.

“Thank you.” He breathed. If his sporadic emotions bothered him Akira didn’t show it.

“But my, you’re bold Kitagawa-kun.” Akira smirked holding a hand to his cheek looking coy. “Pushing me into your room like this? Kya~”

“T-t-that-!” Yusuke spluttered blushing bright red. Akira covered his mouth trying not to laugh but failing. Yusuke seriously hated him. He huffed crossing his arms over his chest. “Ugh. Do as you will then.”

“Sorry.” Akira chuckled Yusuke noticed the paint was now smeared. “Shall we head back?” Yusuke nodded and silently led Akira back to his studio. Despite how embarrassing his desperation must have been he was surprised he didn’t feel ashamed at all for it.

_“Because you acted freely for once.”_

Ann and Ryuji looked up, Yusuke swore he saw Akira’s bag move, as they came back.

“I apologise Takamaki-san, I am not quite…Today has not been a good day for art productivity.” He bowed slightly.

“You’ve got to be-”

“Now now, let’s just let Kitagawa-kun get some rest.” Akira cut in smiling. Yusuke lifted his head and looked to the dark haired teen who winked at him. “I’ll see you another time.”

“Of course.” Yusuke said nodding.

“Dude why is there paint on your face?” Ryuji asked as they walked to the entry way.

“Hmm, I wonder…” Akira replied. The three left his house, the two blondes looking at Akira puzzled while they left. Yusuke returned to his setup. He sighed as he packed up his paints. There was a soft tap at the door.

“Come…in?” Yusuke said confused, Madarame opened the door. It was a surprise. Sensei always just opened it without regard to his privacy. Though Yusuke supposed he had every right to go where he wished, it was his place. Madarame looked around then looked back to Yusuke. Oh. He had been looking for Akira.

“Your friends left?” He asked.

“We’re not…yes they left.” Yusuke replied. Madarame wouldn’t care if they weren’t friends. He only cared if Yusuke was bothering other people in a way which hurt his image.

“Let me know the next time they come over.” He said turning and leaving. Yusuke finished packing up his things.

 

As promised the next day Yusuke stood in Shibuya’s walkway waiting for Akira. He arrived too early and had anxiously paced around for ten minutes until he realised people were staring and stopped.

 What was he supposed to say to Akira? Sure…he knew sensei was corrupt. The three of them were forcing him to stop ignoring it so much. But what could they do? If Madarame ever found out as well Yusuke wouldn’t be let off the hook easily. If he tried to rebel against him he would only hurt himself. Rikki had tried once.

Rika ‘Rikki’ Natsume was around his age now when she had come to the house. Yusuke had been ten and remembered telling her that her pigtails were uneven at their first meeting which she laughed at. She was bright and bubbly and loved to paint things that made her happy. Rikki and Nacchan got along so well and Yusuke adored them. No one his age would play with him since he was ‘the weird string kid’. The others who had come before never stayed for more than a few months but those two stayed for over three years and they always took time out of their day to talk to him.

But Rikki had caught Madarame with a prostitute. Yusuke had known about the people visiting his house but at the time he didn’t know what it meant. Nacchan had been out, he couldn’t remember why. Rikki had been yelling and screaming at Madarame, it was terrifying since she never ever got that angry.

The prostitute had left with a wad of cash and Yusuke hid under the stairs unsure if he should go upstairs to get involved. Rikki was one of his friends. He wanted to help. He moved to walk up the stairs and saw her fall to the bottom with a scream and a crack. He stood shaking when she lifted her head screaming in pain.

“Oh no Yusuke.” Madarame said. “Call the hospital will you, Natsume-san had a fall.” He barely registered calling the ambulance but he remembered them taking her away on a white stretcher while she screamed and sobbed in pain. He remembered the firm grip Madarame had on his shoulder.

“She just had to poke her nose where it didn’t belong.” He said. Yusuke felt sick.

When he went to visit Rikki with Nacchan she was different when they first walked in. She stared out the window with her face blank and her arm limp in its sling. Then she turned to see them and beamed at them bright and happy. They visited her constantly the next few days.

“When will you come home?” Yusuke asked after a few days. Rikki smiled but she shook as she started to cry.

“I can’t go back. I can’t take this anymore.” She sobbed. When she was discharged Rikki took her stuff and left. He had never heard anything more from her since.

“Kitagawa-kun, hi.” Yusuke almost jumped out of his skin. Akira was standing in front of him. He smirked seeing Yusuke jump.

“Hello.” He greeted. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Let’s go someplace else, somewhere more private.” Akira gestured for him to follow so he did. As they walked he couldn’t help watching the string bouncing between their fingers.

He remembered Rikki had loved how romantic the red string of fate was. He remembered confessing that he could see them and her reacting with glee asking who she was fated to. He hadn’t even told Nacchan so Rikki kept it a secret. If she had stayed he wondered if his view of soulmates would change, she had been more romantic than he.

“Are you okay?” Yusuke lifted his head to see Akira looking at him concerned. He looked around to see they were in a park.

“Yes, I apologise. I was simply…lost in my thoughts.” He replied. Akira sat down on the grass and motioned for Yusuke to join him. It was a nice day.

“I’ll start off simple.” Akira told him with a small pat to his back. “I’m not a reporter or anything so don’t worry. This won’t be tied back to you. Madarame does steal the work of his students correct?”

“Sensei doesn’t st-” Yusuke bit his tongue. He had agreed to tell Akira what he wanted to know. If he lied Akira might go back and something could happen. “Yes…he does.”

“The paintings at the exhibition some of them are yours aren’t they?” He asked next.

“How could you tell? I didn’t picture you for the arts.” Yusuke scoffed.

“I have an eye for detail.” Akira replied. “When I talked to you in front of that painting about the red string of fate you looked almost like you were going to be sick.”

“It…it’s an old painting. I used to paint ones similar to it a lot. Sensei was upset with my fascination over the red string of fate.” Yusuke told him. “Yet he picked it out from a storage bin to showcase it.”

“The red string of fate? You were intrigued by it?” Akira asked leaning forward a little. Yusuke avoided eye contact to look at his hand. It had stemmed from being able to see the string but he couldn’t say that.

“Yes…” He said softly and looked to see Akira’s reaction.

“It’s very interesting isn’t it?” Akira asked with a small smile. “That everyone has a person or people they are fated to.”

“You’re interested in it?” Yusuke asked eyebrows raised. Akira nodded.

“I’m a romantic at heart.” He grinned. “Which was why I stopped past the painting. It was beautiful. Different from all the others.”

“A helpless romantic huh?” Yusuke chuckled a little. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type.” Akira smiled then looked away briefly.

“Did he…abuse you about it? The topic of your paintings?” Akira asked cautiously. Still testing the waters…which was entirely justified since Yusuke had treated him coldly most of the time.

“There were moments where sensei did get violent yes.” Yusuke replied.

“Care to elaborate?” He asked but Yusuke just shook his head.

“I’m sorry…I, it’s hard to talk about.” He mumbled rubbing his arm. It was hard to even think about. He felt a hand gently rub his back and looked up to see Akira looking sympathetically at him. Though the way his jaw was clenched perhaps he was angry on Yusuke’s behalf. Or perhaps he was reading too much into things.

“Alright, then I’ll ask something else.” Akira said softly. “Madarame hires prostitutes, I was able to understand that from how you asked me not to come by anymore. How did you find out?”

“I don’t remember when I found out…I just remembered making the connection when I was older.” Yusuke replied. “There were women and men who came to the house randomly and left with a lot of money. Some of them weren’t even…some were just people who wanted money and were willing to turn a blind eye.”

“So that’s what you meant…” Akira breathed, Yusuke looked at him confused. “When you were telling me he wanted to buy me.”

“Ah...yes.” Yusuke looked out towards the lake. “He kept asking about you…he kept looking at you like…”

“I know.” Akira said, Yusuke whipped around to look at him. “I’ve had old men leer at me like that before Kitagawa-kun. Why did you talk to me about it though? You were so frantic and worried.”

“I…” Yusuke trailed off again. “I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Had it been Ann or-”

“I didn’t like the way he looked at you specifically.” He interrupted then his eyes widened as Akira looked at him surprised. “B-but really it was just that I couldn’t let him do such a thing. It…”

“As far as I knew you didn’t like me.” Akira said and Yusuke looked away ashamed. “I’m not trying to harass you or anything.”

“I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I continued to let him hurt people.” Yusuke mumbled. “But he raised me, he took me in when my mother died. I can’t…”

“You’re an amazing person Yusuke Kitagawa.” Yusuke turned back shocked. Akira was smiling at him softly but there was a pained look in his eyes. Without thinking he reached forward and tapped the crease between his brows. Akira raised his eyebrows eyes slightly wide.

“Why are you making that expression?” He asked.

“I…” Yusuke couldn’t help smiling at how he had Akira speechless this time, especially since Akira hadn’t said anything further yet.

“What’s the phrase? Cat got you by the tongue?” He teased.

“It’s ‘Cat got your tongue’.” Akira huffed and Yusuke found himself laughing. “But I just…you must be going through so much. From what I’ve seen of you you’re torn with how to feel towards Madarame, yet you’re willing to help others.”

“I…you’re reading too much into this.” Yusuke sighed looking away. “It’s…I couldn’t help the others.”

“But you’re trying to help now.” Akira said firmly. “You don’t want him to be like this right?”

“I don’t but what can be done Akira?” He sighed again looking at his hands.

“What if you posted on the Phantom Thieves forum?” Akira asked. “I mean they handled Kamoshida at my school, which was really mind blowing. He was so awful.”

“I have doubts that they exist.” Yusuke replied tucking some of his hair back behind his ear. “Phantom Thieves…they sound amazing but in reality unless they spoke to someone who knew him Madarame-sensei seems like a nice old man who is a successful painter.” He decided to lie back onto the grass looking up at the sky. “No one knows that he abuses his students and steals their work for himself. No one believes that he could be capable of such a thing if they asked him. His mask is perfect, until the door closes and they’re gone.”

“Kitagawa-kun…you can’t just do nothing though.” Akira seemed bothered but Yusuke continued to watch the clouds drifting slowly through the sky.

“If I behave I don’t have to get hurt.” He whispered. “Was there anything more you wished to know?”

“I…no.” He could see Akira’s torn expression from where he lay. He could see, now that he was paying attention, that Akira had a nice profile.

“Would you like to lie in the grass with me?” He asked turning back to look at the sky. “The sky is beautiful.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Akira shifted and plopped down next to him.

They watched the sky in silence as the minutes ticked by. Yusuke had never felt more at peace even though he had just told a stranger about how his sensei really was. Even though he had been so rude to said stranger who happened to be his soulmate. He had always tried to ignore how he truly felt. How he felt towards Madarame and the things he did and said. How he felt towards Akira.

It wasn’t love of course. But he hadn’t met someone like Akira before. It was also touching how the other boy seemed concerned for him and listened to him. Even though he had ignored him and been incredibly rude to him. Perhaps it was because he wanted information, but somehow Yusuke doubted that.

Akira’s pinkie brushed his and his heart almost leaped out of his chest.

“Hey…are you going to be alright?” Akira asked. Yusuke looked over. Once again Akira looked torn for some reason.

“I’ll be okay.” He tried to reassure. As long as he didn’t cause trouble for Madarame things would be fine.

“Okay.” Akira replied with a nod. Yusuke could see his clenched jaw and that his lips had drawn into a tight line. For some reason he smiled. Akira was a very kind hearted person. Yusuke should have stopped treating him so coldly earlier. His shifts in emotions should have puzzled Akira to no end but still the other boy had said nothing on it.

They lay in the grass watching the sky until Madarame called for Yusuke. Yusuke wished that he could have stayed there with Akira longer.


	4. I Am Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke's awakening

As promised whenever Ann showed up to model for him Akira was nowhere to be seen. This seemed to irritate Madarame but he couldn’t really say anything about that without making him look unpleasant.

However after he dropped the fact that he was vying to make a nude portrait Ann had tried to avoid modelling for him. The most irritating part about that was no he had no way of knowing how Akira was doing. While he could have just gotten his contact information he felt too embarrassed to ask for it. He hadn’t even been able to see Akira in passing when he was in Shibuya.

Though he could hardly focus on the mop haired teen when Madarame started to get impatient. Madarame had been tapped out of ideas and was now pressuring Yusuke to finish something he could steal. Sorry, ‘showcase’. It made him want to paint less, but if he became useless to Madarame then he would be in trouble. So he had taken to asking Ann if she would reconsider. Not persistently but just occasionally.

Then one day she agreed, it was a day where Madarame was out for a bit as well. Ann had rocked up in about a thousand layers and he swore he heard meowing as he worked to set up his easel.

“Hey, don’t you think a room with a lock would be better?” She asked.

“I…suppose.” Yusuke mused. She would be feeling shy most likely, it was her first time nude modelling after all. But all the other rooms locked from the outside, aside from sensei’s bedroom and the other room in the hall. He could lock Madarame’s bedroom or the backroom but he knew what had happened there and would prefer to stay as far away as possible from that area. “Unfortunately there aren’t many rooms with locks.”

“I mean…” Ann trailed off he kept setting up his things while she took off more layers. He kept his back to her. “It…would be nice to get a room with a lock…for other reasons.”

“Other reasons?” Yusuke asked confused. A thin tank top fell to the floor past where he was standing. Wait…O-oh.

“Do I need to say more?” Ann asked. He drew a blank.

“U-uh…” He stammered. “I…I mean there is a room with a lock but I think it’s for storage.”

“Well why not there?” Ann asked sounding excited. He pulled at his collar. What was he supposed to do here? Was she suggesting something- wait.

“It would…improve your mood yes?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah, I feel a little embarrassed about taking it all off in here~.” There was something about her tone that Yusuke felt was forced but he pushed on.

“If…we do go there…will you be willing to try some dynamic poses?” He asked. Perhaps appeasing her would be the best idea, if he got a full range of ideas from this he could be set for the next few months.

“D-dynamic poses? While nude?” She asked warily. He swore he heard a cat meowing frantically again and peeked out the window but saw nothing.

“Yes.” He replied nodding.

“Weeeeell,” she drawled uncomfortably. “I could do that for you Kitagawa-kuuun.”

“Well then we could…” Yusuke trailed off and stopped shaking his head. “No. I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Ugh fine.” She huffed. “I’m going home.” He heard the door slide open and quickly turned. Ann had shed most of her layers and was standing in her school uniform.

“Wait no I-…were you wearing all that?” He asked looking around at the pile of clothes around his room.

“It’s pretty cold isn’t it?” She asked avoiding eye contact. “But are we gonna move to a room with a lock or…?”

“It’s…not a good idea.” He looked away rubbing his arm.

“Ugh I was stupid to think you would want this.” She grumbled.

“Want…what?” He asked.

“I mean…I was gonna take it aaaall off for you.” She stammered her tone getting that weird edge again. “And I mean I’m pretty flexible so…those poses you were talking about.”

“O-oh?” Yusuke stuttered. While he was doing this namely for art he couldn’t help how his heart started pounding in his chest imaging the sorts of poses she could do.

“Then heeey…couldn’t we find a room with a lock?” She asked tapping her fingers together and blinking up at him. She took off her blazer and jacket with a swift motion and dropped it on the floor stepping out into the hall. “All we need to do is look~.”

“I-…Takamaki-san I…” Yusuke stammered. She walked down the hall and he took a moment to chase after her picking up what she kept dropping of her uniform. Wait was that her skirt?!

Yusuke scrambled to meet her near the storage room. She stopped shocked and turned to him with an uneasy smile. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top now.

“T-there’s a room here with a lock!” She said brightly.

“Ah, but sensei has the key.” Yusuke told her. “It’s a storage room.” He went to step forward and she bumped into him in passing. He stopped and looked her as she hung onto his arm. She looked nervous and he couldn’t tell why.

“I-I-I…” she stammered and frowned biting her lip. “W-we should use there then right?”

“The door is locked.” He replied stepping into the hall. “See…”

The lock was gone. The door was wide open.

“W-what is this?” He stared in shock as Ann hung on his arm. If Madarame saw he would be furious.

“Yusuke do you have friend’s over?” A voice called from down the hall.

Shit. He was starting to panic.

“Heey, let’s go in here?” Ann suggested pulling on his arm gently.

“W-we need to-” But it was too late. Madarame stood in the hallway with them now.

“Yusuke what’s go…” Madarame trailed off. He looked at the two of them and the open door. “What is the meaning of-” He found himself tumbling back as Ann dragged him into the room. “Stop!”

It was entirely dark until Ann found the lights. Yusuke looked around, there were canvases covered in cloth. It had to be a storage room. Yet why did Madarame have a lock outside the door?

“Something is fishy here…” Ann mumbled looking around the room. But Madarame had come into the room looking positively pissed. He remembered the way he had pushed Rikki down the stairs when she fought against him. He remembered Nacchan’s stuff in flames. He froze.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Ann demanded. He was thankful she was there, he had no idea what to say.

“It’s a…it’s storage.” Madarame answered with a huff. Ann hummed and looked around. She pulled a purple tarp off the side cabinet and it revealed…

The Sayuri. There were loads of copies of the Sayuri.

“S…sensei what…” He somehow found his voice but it died off as he stared at the replicated paintings.

“I…” Madarame swallowed. “I’ve been lying to you Yusuke. We’re…actually in debt.”

“Debt?” Yusuke asked, he could hear how weak his voice sounded.

“I…I’ve been replicating the Sayuri and selling it off to black market dealers to make ends meet.” Madarame confessed looking at the floor in shame. “My original was stolen and this was common news but I was able to make copies as I said.”

_“Liar.”_

“I…” Yusuke had no idea what to say.

“It’s a shameful thing for an artist to do but even with your scholarship I wanted to make sure you had enough to get through school!” Madarame continued in anguish.

“For me?” Yusuke asked, he wanted to hope.

_“He’s lying.”_

“That sounds…fishy.” Ann mumbled.

_“He’s lying to you. Think of Akira.”_

“Akira…” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. The voice in his head was persistent today.

_“Buying. Akira.”_

Oh. The prostitutes. The money Madarame would have used to buy Akira.

“You brought prostitutes to the house all the time.” Yusuke found himself saying. From the corner of his eye he saw Ann snap around shocked.

“That…was another reason I ended up putting us into debt.” Madarame struggled and he looked nervous. Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

“Oh?” He asked his voice tight.

“I’m an old lonely man Yusuke. I am ashamed to admit that I got a little addicted to their services.” Madarame looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

“So…you hired prostitutes.” Yusuke stated. Madarame nodded then hung his head in shame. “But some of them weren’t prostitutes.”

“No the-”

“I heard you. I heard you offer them money to keep silent about your proposition to them. They were greedy people. You easily convinced them.” Yusuke said, saying it aloud was making him feel sick. Ann looked up at him even more surprised.

_“Don’t give in.”_

“I don’t know how much you offered them for their silence. You took in people who were interested in your art, reporters, a bank teller….” Yusuke felt his fingernails dig into his palm as he balled his hands into fists. “You were going to try and buy Akira, weren’t you?”

“Yusuke you don’t even know what you’re saying.” Madarame replied firmly. “The others agreed to sleep with me for money yes bu-”

_“He tried to take your soulmate.”_

“You kept taking an interest in him!” Yusuke yelled. “You leered at him, you said he was beautiful it was true. He is gorgeous! But he wouldn’t have gone with you no matter what you offered!”

“He has a criminal record Yusuke. He won’t make it far without sacrifices.” Madarame blurted it out judging from how surprised he seemed had hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“You cannot and will not get him! He is not yours to take!” Yusuke felt like he was almost screaming. “He’s my soulmate, my string nonsense over the years was no fiction. I can see the red string of fate! Don’t ruin my chance at a soulmate because you fucked up yours!”

“How did you replicate the Sayuri?” Ann asked before Madarame could say anything else. He turned to her. Yusuke tried to calm himself a little by looking at the forgeries of the Sayuri. They were clearly fake, he looked away feeling sick again.

“I found a detailed picture online.” He huffed.

“And so you made copies based off a photo and sold them? Don’t the people who buy that kind of stuff had an eye for the fine arts. This doesn’t add up.” She frowned crossing her arms over her chest. Madarame looked angrily at her and once again Yusuke swore he heard a cat meow. Ann turned behind her and pulled off a tarp for an easel in the middle of the room. It was the Sayuri…the original one.

“This…this is the original Sayuri.” Yusuke breathed and turned back to Madarame.

“It…it’s a replica!” Madarame exclaimed.

“No it’s not!” Yusuke argued. “It’s the real thing.”

“I bought a counterfeit!” He tried.

“The original artist buying a counterfeit of his own work? That’s pushing it.” Ann scoffed. Madarame faltered and Yusuke took a deep breath.

“Please…please just tell me the truth. Stop lying sensei.” He pleaded. Madarame took a deep breath and glared at them.

“So you’ll turn against me as well.” He growled. “Like Rika.” Madarame pulled out his phone. “I’ve reported you both to my private security.” Yusuke felt the colour drain from his face.

“W…wait…” He stammered.

“I told you before not to poke your nose where it doesn’t belong Yusuke.” Madarame actually smirked. He stared at Madarame. Then a cat darted past and Ann followed it. “A…A cat? It’s no use running! They’ll be here in two minutes.”

Two minutes. Ann didn’t deserve this. He could show her the secret passage that Nacchan made.

“Takamaki-san wait!” He yelled running after her. He felt sick but chased after her regardless. He had seen Madarame’s private security once before and they were ruthless. He ran faster even though it made him sick. The world blurred and wobbled around him.

_“Well done.”_ The voice in his head said as he dropped through the floor.

 

 

“Nooooooooooooooo!” Ann screamed. They both tumbled through the air, the ground was approaching them fast. Yusuke reached out and grabbed her catching her just before they hit the ground. How he managed to land on his feet was beyond him but god it hurt. The following…thing falling on his head didn’t help either. He fell onto his knee and groaned.

“Augh…ow!” A child like voice exclaimed.

“I…I thought I was gonna die.” Ann breathed. “Will you let go of me already?!” She hit him in the face with her elbow and it was surprisingly stronger than expected. He let go of her stumbling back and holding his nose.

“Oh man.” Someone else said. “Nice one.”

“Oh…oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that so hard! Are you okay?” Ann fretted.

“I-I’m fine Takamaki-sa…” He looked up trailing off. There were three people around him and a catlike thing. They were all dressed oddly. “H-huh? Who are you all?”

“C-calm down it’s uh…it’s okay?” The girl with pigtails in the red catsuit said. He backed up a little unsure. It sounded like Ann but the girl wore a mask and a catsuit.

“Hey.” The man in the long coat came forward and crouched in front of him with a soft smile that looked incredibly familiar. Red gloves pushed the black and white mask on his face upwards to reveal Akira Kurusu. “It’s alright Kitagawa-kun.”

“A-A-Akira?” He stammered. “W-what…then these two are…?”

“Yep. Ann and Ryuji.” Akira told him. He looked at the other two and their costumes. Then the weird…cat thing.

“I don’t recall that though.” He said pointing to it.

“R-rude!” It yelled and he flinched.

“That’s Morgana.” Akira chuckled. He stood up and offered a hand to Yusuke. Yusuke stared at it cautiously but saw the red string connecting from Akira’s gloved hand to his own. It was him for sure. He took Akira’s hand and was helped to his feet though he stumbled a little bit. Then he looked around him.

They had been inside Madarame’s shack and yet now they stood inside what looked like…an art gallery? A strange one. It had a certain artistic flair to it but it was horrible. He could feel his skin crawling as he looked around.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“We’re inside Madarame’s heart.” Ann said solemnly.

“Are you feeling well Takamaki-san?” Yusuke looked at her concerned but none of them denied the claim. “You’re lying.”

“She’s not lyin’ man. This is how Madarame views the world.” Ryuji pipped up. “This is the true nature of his heart.”

“No that’s…” Yusuke trailed off. He didn’t like how accepting he felt internally. As soon as they had said it was Madarame’s view of the world he felt like it made sense.

“You know he’s messed up.” Ann said stepping forward. “You got so angry about what he wanted to do with A-” He lunged forward covering her mouth with his eyes wide. While bold at the time he realise now how embarrassing his outburst was considering Ann was in the room.

“Get your hands off her!” The cat thing…Morgana exclaimed jumping up and down furiously.

“Dude…” Ryuji trailed off and Yusuke slowly pulled his hands back.

“S-sorry it just…that was embarrassing.” Yusuke hoped she realised he didn’t want her to talk about what he had said regarding Akira. Oh gods he had said that they were soulmates out loud. Shit.

“Anyway…” Akira interjected. “We know you don’t want to believe it but this is his true nature.”

“He’s nothing but a money grubbing asshole man.” Ryuji added.

“I…the money grubbing is a surprise.” Yusuke mumbled. “But this…I can’t….accept it.”

_“Liar.”_ The voice was louder this time. He shook his head.

“For starters though who are all of you really?” He asked looking at them all.

“I guess you could say we’re a buncha teens changing the hearts of twisted shitty people.” Ryuji sounded proud when he said it and Yusuke could have laughed. But they were targeting Madarame.

“But you don’t believe entirely that Madarame is awful do you Kitagawa-kun?” Akira spoke calmly stepping closer to him.

“I…He took care of me for over ten years. He practically raised me. For that…I can’t easily dismiss it. I’m forever thankful even if he is…” He trailed off.

“So you’ll just forgive him?!” Ryuji exclaimed, he looked ready to say more but Akira held up a hand and he stopped. Once again he looked around him. The warped golden art gallery twisted and contorted. His mind was racing to try and find a reasonable explanation for it all. He could feel the bile crawling up his throat.

It was entirely shameful but he tumbled over to what looked like shrubs and puked. It was too much. He felt a hand on his back as he breathed deeply wiping the back of his hand against his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Ryuji asked sounding concerned.

“I…I’m trying to make sense of this all…and rationalise it but it’s incredibly overwhelming.” He answered. He looked over to see that Akira was next to him.

“The security level had gone through the roof!” Morgana exclaimed. “We have to go!”

“Here lean on my shoulder.” Akira offered but he shook his head and steadied himself.

“I’ll be fine…thank you.” He tried to smile but winced. Akira looked concerned for a moment before pushing the mask back down onto his face. With a turn so sharp his coat tails flared behind him Akira walked with absolute confidence in front of them.

“Skull and Panther watch the back. Mona stay in front of Kitagawa-kun.” He ordered. Who was he talking about? But when Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana moved into the positions mentioned he realised they had codenames.

“Who….are you all?” He asked again. Akira turned to look at him from over his shoulder with a smirk.

“We’re the Phantom Thieves.” He accented it with a wink and turned back to lead them away. All he could do was watch Akira in awe.

 

Akira was different here. His movements were fluid and precise. It didn’t take long for Yusuke to realise that Akira was the leader. In here they called him Joker and he constantly made decisions on where they should go. Despite the turmoil he was currently going through it was quite amazing to watch Akira.

There had been other things walking around the museum, they looked like guards but they wore full facial masks and it looked like black ink surrounded them. They made Yusuke uneasy. However Akira navigated through the area as if he knew it well and avoided the strange guards.

Until Yusuke once again found himself puking in a corner. Ryuji rubbed his back this time and as Akira was about to come over concerned he turned sharply. Ann gave Yusuke some sort of drink that replenished his energy. He moved with the group as they stuck close to a wall.

“Joker…” Ann mumbled. “What do we do?” Yusuke peaked past to see that they had been cornered. The guard hadn’t noticed them yet but they were in a dead end. He felt the guilt immediately. He had run into the dead end and they had followed because he had said nothing.

“All of you stand back.” Akira said softly adjusting his gloves.

“Joker you can’t be serio-”

“Kitagawa-kun can’t fight a shadow, they’re too strong and he’s not well.” Akira replied.

“I’ll back you up from a distance!” Morgana said and Akira smirked.

“I’ve got this.” He said. He was absolutely confident. He crouched and in a flash he was over on the other side near the guard but behind a sofa. He crept up on the guard.

“Wait…is he going to fight the-”

“Show me your true form!” Yusuke watched as Akira did a beautiful jump onto the guard’s shoulders and…ripped its mask off?!

“W-w-what…” His voice died as the guard contorted and turned into a…it looked like a scroll like fox…or maybe a wolf.

Akira seemed to get the jump on it and attacked first with a dagger…where was he hiding that?! But, Akira danced around that weird being. He dodged its attacks and knocked it down swiftly then pulled a gun on it.

“Aw man, a hold up too?” Ryuji mumbled beside him. He was jealous? That he couldn’t fight? Yusuke could barely keep up with all these surprises. But the battle had ended and Akira walked back over to them.

“Boo Joker you just wanna impress Yusuke.” Ann jeered and Akira just laughed before he continued to lead them back.

They reached a room filled with paintings...of people. Each one had a plaque underneath it.

“So this…this is Madarame-sensei’s heart?” He asked. “This vain museum?” They said nothing but it was clear they had no idea what to say. They continued on and Yusuke stopped. It was a warped painting of Rika. She was smiling. “This painting…”

“So you recognise it?” Ann asked. “We guessed they might be people who were his past students?”

“This…yes…they are.” He nodded. “But…why are there paintings of them here?”

“Technically they’re the students themselves and not paintings.” Morgana explained.

“Madarame saw em as objects and so that’s what they are in here. We…” Ryuji pulled at his scarf awkwardly. “We found yours…as well.”

_“This is how he saw you. An object, a tool to use for his benefit.”_ The voice in his head distracted him from actually commenting but there was nothing he could say. Morgana told them they had to move so they did.

They came to an entrance and Yusuke noticed Akira relax slightly, then tense right back up and hold his hand up stopping. Two of those guards appeared in the archway stopping them.

“The exit’s right there!” Morgana exclaimed. He heard warped laughter that sounded vaguely familiar and turned sharply with the group. A man walked towards them, he was dressed gaudily in gold.

“Who- oh what the…?” Ann frowned.

“Talk about bullshit clothing man! First a king and now some effing shogun?” Ryuji groaned.

“Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame!” The person laughed. Wait.

“S…sensei? Is that you?” He stammered. “Those clothes…”

“Disgusting.” Ann hissed and Yusuke heard Akira say it under his breath.

“This…what is this? This is all…this is an act right?” Yusuke asked.

“The only act is my usual rags and drabs.” The…strange yellow eyed Madarame scoffed. “A famous person living in a shack? I have another house obviously. Under a mistress’s name of course.”

“Mis…tress?” Yusuke trailed off. “Not your wife?”

“I’m almost impressed.” Akira said and his sarcasm could not be heavier. Madarame snarled at him.

“Such insincerity!” Akira stepped a little closer to Yusuke ready to shield him should they fight.

“If…if the Sayuri was ‘stolen’ why was it in the storage room? Why make copies if you had the real one?” He asked his voice cracking.

“Foolish child. You spent too much time in your string nonsense.” Madarame tsked. “The painting being stolen was a fake rumour! I spread it! How does this sound Yusuke? ‘I found the real painting but it can’t go public…but you can have it for a special price.’”

“That…” Yusuke had no idea what to even say as Madarame laughed.

“How’s that? Art snobs eat it all up and pay great crash for it!” He boasted.

“Money this money that no wonder you’ve got this effed up art museum!” Ryuji growled.

“You’re supposed to be an artist! Aren’t you ashamed? You stole other people’s work!” Ann yelled.

“Art is just a tool!” Madarame scoffed. “With it I can gain money and fame!”

_“He used you.”_

“You helped me so much with that too Yusuke.” He had to suppress the cold shiver than ran through his body at the declaration. “I’ll tell you this if anything. Don’t rise against me.”

_“He used Nacchan and Rikki.”_

“Do you think anyone could find success as an artist if I spoke against them?” Madarame asked.

“Spoke?” Yusuke asked. “You broke Rikki’s arm! You burned Nacchan’s work! You never ‘spoke’ about it! You only acted and destroyed it! Why did you take care of us to do that?!”

“You think I did it out of the goodness of my heart?” Madarame laughed again. “Picking out talented and troubled artists lets me find promising students from which I can take their ideas.”

_“He babbled on about how your string stuff was nonsense and stole it for his show.”_

“It’s so easy to steal the futures from children who can’t even fight back.” He smirked. “And when they did fight back they found out the hard way what would happen.”

_“He stole everything from you.”_

“You were the best target I ever got Yusuke. You were always so motivated to paint. Even after what I did to your friends, even after I forced them away from you and made you think they abandoned you.” Madarame started to laugh again as Yusuke fell to his knees shaking. Akira stood next to him now with his dagger ready.

“You disgusting piece of shit!” Ryuji yelled.

“I’m all powerful! I am a master artist! Anyone who goes against me will be crushed!” Madarame cackled. “And now that we’re done talking it’s time to make true on that statement. Guards!”

_“He left you for ages, he hurt your friends, he stole the work you took pride in. This is the man you thought of as father?!”_

“I…”

_“You want to forgive this man? You want to let him continue to walk on you your entire life?”_

“No…”

“Yusuke.” It was Akira reaching out for him. It was the first time he’d called him by his given name.

_“He takes what he wants. He’ll take these people trying to protect you as well!”_

“I won’t…I don’t care who you are anymore I won’t forgive you!” He stood up turning to glare at Madarame then smiled. “You’ve helped me settle the feelings I’ve held for years.”

“Yusuke?” Akira said concerned. He started to laugh.

“The truth…it was stranger than fiction. I wanted to believe that it wasn’t true.” He said looking down.

_“You will not be blinded any longer.”_

“But now…I can see clearly. I can see the truth of how horrible a person you are!” He exclaimed. “I won’t stand for this!”

_“Yes…Have you finally come to your senses?”_ The voice was booming inside of his head now. He groaned in pain gripping the sides of his head. _“How foolish you were, averting your eyes to the truth. A deplorable imitation. It’s best you part from that aspect of yourself!”_

Someone called to him as he fell again and clawed at the ground. The pain in his head was intense. Everything was muddled and fuzzy, there was a loud ringing in his ears.

**_“Let us now forge a contract.”_ **

The voice continued clear as day, he was vaguely aware of the pain in his fingertips and the blood on the floor.

**_“I am thou, thou art I. The world is filled with both beauty and vice. It is time for you to teach people which is which!”_ **

The pain dulled. It was enough for him to stand. He realised, the voice was giving him a choice. But it knew his heart was set.

“Very well.” He said. Madarame was watching him looking frightened. He could feel the power itching to break to the surface.

**_“Call my name.”_ **

“Come, Goemon!” He didn’t know how he knew what to do but he reached up grabbing the edge of a mask on his face and ripped it off. The power surged through him and released itself. A figure appeared behind him radiating the power he let off.

“Yusuke?” Akira sounded shocked. Yusuke held a hand out in front of him regarding the enemies before him.

“A breathtaking sight.” He breathed. “Singular imitations they may be, but together they make quite a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil may blossom it must be known…Abominations are fated to perish!” He swiped out in front of him and the air blew dangerously around him as the guards were frozen then shattered.

“Whoa…” Morgana breathed. “This is impressive!”

“Who do you think you are?!” Madarame seemed to recover from his shock and curled his lip at Yusuke.

“The children who adored you as father…the prospects of your pupils…their hopes, their dreams. How many did you trample? How many lives have you destroyed?” He asked. Madarame had the gall to look smug as he summoned more guards. “How much have you exchanged for riches at the cost of others? No matter what I will bring you to justice!”

Akira backed away a little but stayed within his range flipping the dagger in his hands.

“Let’s go Yusuke. You ready?” He asked.

“Yes. Bring it on!” Yusuke couldn’t help smirking. The guards rushed them. He immediately called Goemon to his side and let out his power once more. It weakened the foes before him sending them to the ground.

“Hold up!” Morgana yelled. He wasn’t in the battle but they all ran around to different positions around the enemies pulling out a gun on them. Yusuke found himself doing the same.

“Let’s go!” Akira yelled. He didn’t know what to do but at the same time he knew exactly what to do as they all flipped back and attacked the enemies left without mercy.

“This’ll end it!” Morgana cheered. The enemies were obliterated. Yusuke turned his focus to Madarame. He could do it. He walked forward but fell back down to his knees.

“Yusuke you’ve just thrown your future down the drain! You will rue the day you decided to cross me!” Madarame yelled and walked away. The others came around concerned, he tried to stand but everything locked up.

“Why can’t I move?!” He snarled.

“Even if you wanted to you can’t move! You’re drained!” Ann exclaimed. He fell forward on his hands and sighed brokenly looking the ground.

“What a disgrace I am…” He breathed.

“No man just listen. We’ve all be through it.” Ryuji was crouching near him. “It’s not like this is the end.” He reluctantly let himself be helped through the foyer to where they could sit down. Morgana waved a hand with a figure appearing behind him too.

_“Persona.”_ Goemon corrected in his head.  Whatever Morgana did it let him move a little more without pain.

“You’ve known for a while haven’t you?” Ann asked. He looked to Akira, it seemed he hadn’t shared entirely all of what Yusuke had told him to his group.

“I’m not a fool.” He sighed. “People came and left. People asked about the abuse and plagiarism but he had us all wound so tightly around his finger we protected him.” He spat the last words out feeling sick again.

“It’s not your fault.” Akira crouched down in front of him putting his red gloved hands on Yusuke’s knees. “It’s his fault. He’s to blame.”

“If I had been stronger Rikki…” He shook his head trailing off. “But who would want to admit the man they owed their life and talents to was doing such terrible things.”

“Why didn’t you try to escape like the others?” Ann asked.

“There was no…they were forced out.” He grimaced.

“How?” Ryuji asked and he closed in on himself.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer that.” Akira squeezed his knees.

“I…another time.” He mumbled. “But I owed him a great debt.”

“’cause he raised you?” Ryuji asked.

“My father was absent from what I was told and my mother raised me on her own until she had an accident when I was three…I don’t remember much about her.” He shook his head. “Sensei took me in, he apparently helped my mother when she was alive.”

“Kitagawa-kun…” Ann trailed off.

“I did absolutely everything I could for him and I thought of him as a father but…I don’t know when it happened but he changed.” He continued. “When you confronted me about the plagiarism I…I knew and wanted to keep my eyes closed. I’m sorry for being so rude.”

“It’s alright Yusuke.” Akira said and Yusuke smiled.

“You calling me by my first name is quite endearing.” He said. It seemed to fluster Akira but the only proof was the red slowly colouring his cheeks.

“I’m happy I can at least be true to myself now.” He relaxed a little into the chair.

“You’re so serious man, you need to loosen up. Just go with the flow. Like me!” Ryuji grinned. “You get stuck inside that head of yours too much.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yusuke chuckled.

“What are you going to do now?” Morgana asked hopping onto the chair next to him.

“I…I don’t know.” He blanked.

“Well, you could join the Phantom Thieves.” Ryuji suggested. “We’re going to change Madarame’s heart and make him confess to his crimes.”

“Change his heart…” Yusuke looked at Ryuji and Ann then at Akira. “Phantom Thieves…That’s why you were so certain I would get help when we met the other day.”

“Yep.” Akira chuckled and Yusuke laughed.

“Of course you would know, you were a phantom thief.” He put his hands over Akira’s and smiled wider seeing Akira blush again. There was a sound of a splat and then suddenly guards were around them.

“We gotta go!” Morgana screeched. They all jumped up and then Yusuke noticed. He was wearing something different, an outfit like the rest of them.

“When did my clothes change?” He asked inspecting himself and feeling the mask on his face.

“Seriously, you just noticed now?” Ryuji asked shaking his head.

“Save it for later!” Akira exclaimed and grabbed Yusuke’s hand dragging him along. “Let’s go!”

“Akira.” Yusuke said squeezing his hand. They were all running.

“This isn’t a good time Yusuke just give me a minute!” Akira replied pulling him around a corner and guiding him up a ledge.

“I know I just wanted to apologise for ignoring you when we first met I had some issues.” Yusuke continued.

“That’s nice, but we really need to wait for later to talk come on.” He lingered near Akira and took his hand again as they ran towards the outside. The shadows were still near them struggling to get up the wall.

“I know I just-”

“Ann get the app ready!” Akira ignored him as they hopped along strange square columns.

“On it!” Ann fished her phone out but he turned keeping up with Akira.

“I just want to thank you and this is really giving me a chance to make up for past mistakes.” He kept going, maybe it was the adrenaline from the awakening and the fight…and running for their lives. They got to the gates and Akira whirled around.

“It really needs to-”

“Thank you.” He don’t know what spurred him on to do it but he grabbed Akira’s face in his hands and kissed him.

_“Navigation complete. Good work.”_

When he pulled back they were standing in a side street. Ann and Ryuji’s jaws had dropped and he was still holding Akira’s face. Akira was red right up to his ears and he just blinked looking at Yusuke blankly.

“Oh, this is near that diner.” Yusuke noted poking his head out of the alleyway. “Shall we head somewhere to talk?”

“Y-yes.” Akira squeaked. “Let’s do that.”


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are made, Yusuke gets some training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took a break for ages. I actually forgot about this fic until I was checking my emails and saw people leaving kudos! I actually have another 3 chapters aha. I'll try to keep going! Thank you for all the Kudos and comments <3 They've inspired me to return.

As they walked to the diner Akira would not look at him. He probably shouldn’t have done it but he had an urge to tease the mop haired teen. So he kept getting into Akira’s field of vision. When Akira noticed him he’d blush and look away shyly. It. Was. Adorable. Then the head of a cat poked up out of Akira’s bag after the fourth time.

“Leave him alone!” It hissed. Wait it spoke, the voice was familiar.

“Hello kitty.” He greeted.

“It’s me! Morgana!” the cat growled.

“Do you live in Akira’s bag Morgana?” He asked and moved around to Akira’s side. “Akira does he live in your bag?” Akira ducked his head again and Yusuke smiled.

“Have mercy on poor Akira man.” Ryuji said gently kicking the back of his calf. “You’re so weirdly peppy right now.” Yusuke just shrugged. Despite what he was currently facing he was pleased. He felt so free.

They walked upstairs and sat in a booth then ordered something to eat. Morgana gave him the rundown of their business since only they could understand him.

“So now that you’ve heard the gist, what’s the go bro?” Ryuji asked leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

“You have the powers, you could join us.” Ann suggested. “I joined-”

“More like forced your way in.” Ryuji muttered earning a sharp glare from the girl.

“I jointed to fight back against someone. If they didn’t let me I was going to go alone but I know now how unsafe it is.” Ann told him.

“I admit…watching Akira fight that shadow was unnerving at first.” Yusuke mumbled. “And fighting the others was just pure adrenalin on that part…”

“You don’t have to join you-”

“I wish to join, I was merely stating how I might take a little bit to get the hang of things.” Yusuke interrupted Akira with a smile. Akira blushed again and nodded. “I appreciate your guidance in the matter…leader?” He was sure Akira was the leader but he phrased it like a question just in case.

“We’ll swing by and help train you tomorrow to get the hang of it.” Akira said playing with his phone in his hand.

“I appreciate it.” Yusuke breathed relieved. Their food arrived and they dug into it eagerly. Yusuke hadn’t been aware how hungry he had been until their food was sitting at the table. It seemed to be the same for all of them.

They lounged around for a bit sharing contact details and chatting idly about powers. Akira steered the conversation to make it sound like they were talking about a game and Yusuke couldn’t help admiring the way he was keeping an eye on them.

They eventually left the diner and Ryuji and Ann had to stop to grab something for home leaving Akira and Yusuke standing outside a shop. Akira seemed antsy now, most likely because Yusuke had been watching him. Akira walked with his hands in his pockets but hunched over. When he was in that bizarre museum- the Metaverse- he walked straighter with absolute confidence and arrogance. He wondered why.

He also wondered why Akira was suddenly so shy.

“Akira, are you alright?” He asked. Akira jolted and shot him a quick glance.

“Yeah…” He said softly.

“You won’t look me in the eyes.” Yusuke noted. Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

“I told you I’m a romantic.” He stated. Yes, it was an endearing trait. Yusuke cocked his head to the side not understanding the relevance.

“And…?” He prompted when Akira didn’t say anything further.

“You…kissed me.” Akira mumbled so Yusuke stood a little closer.

“Ah…I apologise.” Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. That had been a spur of the moment thing. He enjoyed it surprisingly, but he regretted doing it on a whim.

“I mean there’s worse things than being kissed by a gorgeous guy?” Akira chuckled nervously then cleared his throat. “More importantly though, what will you do? Will you go back to the house?”

“Yes, while Madarame-sensei is threatening me he wouldn’t want to cause a big fuss with his exhibition on as we discussed. So until it is over I will be safe.” He answered.

“If you need any help don’t hesitate to call me or the others.” Akira said firmly with a nod. “You take care of yourself okay?” Yusuke couldn’t help laughing. He knew Akira was serious but he couldn’t believe it. After how rude he had been to him Akira was still being kind and worrying after him.

“You are very kind Akira.” He told the other. “Had I been treated the way I treated you on our first meeting I would not be as generous.”

Before Akira could say anything Ann and Ryuji came out with bags each. They walked to the station while Morgana explained to him what Mementos was since they would go there tomorrow. He bid them farewell when they boarded their respective trains and made his way back to the atelier. He felt worried with every step.

_“Calm yourself Yusuke.”_ Goemon’s voice drifting into his mind was a slight surprise but he supposed that all along Goemon had been calling out to him. _“Madarame wouldn’t dare do anything yet. You are helping out at the exhibition after all. It would cause a big fuss.”_

“Right…” He whispered reaching the door. He walked in and took off his shoes before he went directly to his room turning off the light and sitting on his futon. There were footsteps that passed his room and then shortly after footsteps retreating. Goemon was right, but there was still a small pit of anxiety forming in his gut. Then his phone beeped. He picked it up confused and saw a group chat.

**Megane-BOIII:** I added Yusuke

**Fast Boi:** Sick! Yo!

**Bannana:** Hey Yusuke!

He was so confused so he sent a reply

**Yusuke:** Who are you?

**Megane-BOIII:** What?

**Megane-BOIII:** Oh. Who named me Megane boiii?

**Fast Boi:** It’s BOIII

**Megane-BOII changed his nickname to Akira**

**Akira:** Hey Yusuke, it’s us. This is our group chat

**Bannana:** Welcome!

Judging from how they typed Yusuke guessed ‘Fast Boi’ was Ryuji and ‘Bannana’ was Ann

**Yusuke:** I see…how do your nicknames work?

**Fast Boi changed Yusuke’s nickname to Art Boi**

**Art Boi:** Huh?

**Fast Boi:** Initiation

**Bannana:** INITIATION

Yusuke couldn’t help laughing.

**Akira:** Anyway. Tomorrow we’ll head into Mementos afterschool alright?

**Art Boi:** Where will I meet you?

**Akira:** Meet us at Shibuya

**Fast Boi changed Akira’s nickname to MEGANE**

**MEGANE:** Real funny. What’s wrong with my glasses?

**Fast Boi:** Nothin but they’re pretty defining man

**Bannana:** Yeah, I can’t even imagine seeing you without them

**Art Boi:** They are quite defining. They look nice on you

Yusuke stared at the chat as it immediately died. Then suddenly everyone was typing.

**MEGANE:** So about tomorrow?

**Fast Boi:** Wow

**Bannana:** Just glossing right past it?

**MEGANE:** It’s been a long day and we should sleep! Goodnight everyone!

**Fast Boi:** There he goes

**Art Boi:** I will have to retire for the night as well. I am quite tired.

**Bannana:** See you tomorrow Yusuke!

Yusuke rolled over feeling calmer and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

The next day Yusuke sped out of school. Usually he stuck around to try and paint as long as he could but he was brimming with excitement. Today they would be going into Mementos to show him the ropes so they could steal Madarame’s heart. Yusuke couldn’t think of another time he had been looking forward to something so much. Even if this was dangerous.

Ann was the first to arrive to the meeting spot. As opposed to before when she spotted him this time she didn’t look anxious and walked over to him.

“Akira had to do a quick medical run so he’ll be late. Ryuji had to finish some late work.” Ann sighed shaking her head most likely about Ryuji.

“A medical run? Is he okay?” Yusuke asked her.

“Nah, just stuff to heal us in the Metaverse.” She replied. “Like the drink I gave you.”

“Ah, I see.” Yusuke hummed. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. “How long do you-”

“About half an hour probably more. Let’s go get something to eat.” Ann motioned for him to follow so he did. They went to Big Bang Burger. Yusuke slid into his seat with a tray of food. Ann followed later with her own tray.

“I must…” Yusuke trailed off. “Apologise…for trying to force you to nude model.”

“O-oh?” Ann stuttered. Truly he had been quite forceful with trying to persuade her. The stress Madarame was putting him under was causing it.

“Madarame gives us- well me- deadlines for paintings.” He explained. “If I miss them sometimes I will be punished.”

“That’s awful!” Ann remarked shocked. “How could he do that?”

“It’s the least of some of the things the others suffered.” He grimaced at the memories. “But still…it was…I’m sorry for my shameful behaviour.” He bowed his head.

“It’s okay Yusuke.” Ann said gently. “I…have a question.”

“Go on.” He lifted his head and took a bite out of his fries. Ann looked around nervously. They were seated upstairs at the back. No one else had been around.

“You said Madarame was trying to buy Akira right?” She whispered. Yusuke grimaced putting down his fries.

“Yes…he often waved money around to those who weren’t prostitutes to get them to sleep with him.” He said bitterly. “He wanted to try that on Akira.”

“Akira would never.” Ann said disgusted.

“I agree.” Yusuke replied. “But when he went off with Madarame the time I was painting you I got worried. I understand now he was looking for any information but…it sat wrong with me.”

“He had paint on his face when you both came back, I don’t know if you realised but you ended up smudging paint with your hands.” Ann told him. “So I put two and two together, you dragged him off somewhere?”

“I…begged him not to come with you anymore.” Yusuke admitted taking a sip of his drink. “I barely knew anything about him at the time but I knew what Madarame might plan and I…in return for giving him information on Madarame he agreed to not come.”

“You were worried because he was your soulmate.” Ann said.

“Yes-what?!” Yusuke exclaimed jumping back in his seat. “What are you talking about?” He nervously tried to play it off and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I heard what you said, ‘he’s connected to me’?” She quoted. “What does that mean?”

Yusuke stared at her anxiously. He hadn’t talked about having the ability to see the red string of fate for years. He glanced at her pinkie then at his own. Maybe it would be best to be honest, he would be working with her and the others after all. But if they turned around and rejected him he wasn’t sure what he would do.

“Sorry…it was just…you were so strongly against Madarame trying to take Akira.” Ann interrupted. “I couldn’t help but wonder.”

“I…” Yusuke trailed off then sighed. “Take it as you will…but I can see the thing known as the ‘Red Strong of Fate’. The string that marks soulmates.” He didn’t look up and just looked at his food.

“Really?” Ann asked excitedly. He looked up at her and saw her grinning. “So you can see it? So I have one?” She lifted up her hands wiggling her fingers.

“Yes of course.” He replied shocked. “You…don’t find this weird?”

“Nah, I think it’s pretty cool.” She replied eagerly.

“But I can’t prove it to you.” He frowned at her and got a sense of déjà vu. He had said the exact same thing to Rikki. Rikki with her lopsided pig tails and bright smile. Ann’s smile matched it.

“I don’t know you that well but I don’t think you’re the type to lie Yusuke.” She said, Rikki had said the same thing. He found himself smiling. “So have you seen who I’m connected to?”

“Not yet.” He replied. “Nor have I seen who Ryuji is connected to.”

“But you know you’re connected to Akira?” It was more of a question than a statement.

“Yes.” He answered and she frowned.

“Why did you treat him so rudely when you met then?” She asked. He hung his head in shame.

“I…I didn’t believe in it at first.” Yusuke answered truthfully. “I had seen too many people who were soulmates and were just abusive and horrible to each other. It soured my outlook on it, I never wanted to find my soulmate.”

“I see…that’s awful.” Ann said sadly.

“Madarame was as well with his soulmate.” He sighed. “It was unfair of me to treat Akira as such. He is a nice person. I would like to get to know him further but first we must change Madarame’s heart.”

“Of course. One more question though?” Ann asked holding up a finger. He nodded. “That kiss?”

“Ah…adrenaline and poor impulse control…” He mumbled blushing slightly. Ann giggled.

“Well I’m sure he didn’t mind.” She said, her tone sounded like it suggested something but before he could say anything she stood up. “They’re at the station, let’s go meet em.”

 

 

Travelling into the Metaverse now that he was conscious of it was an interesting feeling. Watching everything around him shift and change shape, watching the area change colour before him, all of it was magnificent in its own way. Though Yusuke was not expecting the subway to look as maliciously as it did.

“There we go.” Morgana said energetically. “Now let’s train this recruit!”

“First things first, he needs a codename.” Akira said putting his hands in his pockets.

“A code name?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m Panther, Morgana is Mona, Ryuji is Skull, and Akira is Joker.” Ann listed for him. He nodded.

“Got any ideas?” Ryuji asked.

“Da Vinci?” He suggested and was immediately met with their displeasure at the code name.

“Seriously?” Ann asked.

“Then I will leave it up to you.” He waved a hand dismissively and his new teammates looked thoughtful for a few moments.

“Well…’Kitsune’?” Ryuji suggested. “Cuz the fox mask and all?”

“Oo good one!” Ann praised and Ryuji puffed out his chest with pride. Morgana and Akira shook their heads.

“Then it makes him the only one with a Japanese sounding name.” Morgana sighed. “Any thoughts Joker?”

“Fox.” Akira said and the others lit up immediately. “How does that sound?”

“Like an official initiation.” He chuckled. “Very well, I am ‘Fox’ now.”

“Sweet! Let’s go Fox!” Ryuji grinned. Yusuke watched Akira adjust his gloves as Morgana…turned into a van. The cat turned into a van. What. The others piled in without another thought.

“I…have some questions about this.” He said following them. Akira was in the driver’s seat while Ann and Ryuji were in the back. He climbed into the front seat next to Akira who started the van.

“Mementos is kind of like the world’s collective palace.” Ann explained.

“An’ the world thinks cats can turn into vans or buses.” Ryuji replied. Yusuke looked puzzled then realised the reference.

“Ah.” He breathed.

“Let’s get to it.” Akira said starting to drive. It wasn’t too long before he started to feel sick forgetting that he did have motion sickness. Especially when Akira sped up to ram into a shadow and they were suddenly in combat.

Yusuke was glad the first hit went to Akira since he needed a second to steady himself.

“Nice job Joker!” Morgana cheered. With the first hit he made Akira had taken down the shadow. There were three left. Unsure of what to do yet Yusuke waited watching the enemies.

_“I will assist.”_ Goemon said through his mind. Akira had gained the advantage and he…swapped personas? Whatever he cast set their enemies to sleep.

“Three rounds and they’ll wake up.” He told them.

“Alright! Fox the one in the middle has a weakness to gun attacks.” Morgana told him.

“The other has a weakness to electric and the last one has a weakness to ice. You have the advantage for two of them.” Akira told him. “Be careful and watch their attacks when they wake up but you should be able to dodge them if you’re careful.”

“Right Ak-…Joker.” Yusuke replied.

“If you don’t have the advantage just attack with your weapon. Mona’s navigation will see us through.” Akira instructed flipping the dagger in his hand and catching it.

_‘Though it seems more like Akira’s navigation.’_ Yusuke thought.

_“A joint effort.”_ Goemon chided.

“Alright time’s almost up.” Morgana told them. “Get ready!”

The shadows woke up and attacked. Ann dodged the attack aiming for her side stepping away from it.

“Nice work Panther!” Morgana praised. Ryuji summoned his persona and weakened one of the enemies with his electric attack. “Skull! I’m almost impressed!”

“Shut up Mona!” Ryuji yelled back. “Joker you’re up!” They passed each other high fiving and Akira slid around to finish it off with his dagger.

“Fox go ahead!” He called back. Yusuke summoned his persona remembering which one was weak to ice. The skills he could use flooded his head, he thought it would be overwhelming but it wasn’t really.

“Goemon!” he called casting an ice spell. It was a direct hit and the enemy fell down but wasn’t defeated. He used his advantage to shoot the other.

“Good work Fox! Let’s go!” Morgana clapped. They all took up positions around the shadows. “Let Joker lead.”

“W-wait! We can work something out!” The shadow pleaded. Akira looked thoughtful.

“Join me.” He said. What did that mean?

“Huh?! You can’t just say that man! We gotta get to know each other!” The shadow huffed. Yusuke watched Akira negotiate with the shadow before it seemed to remember who it was. In a blinding light it condensed and turned into a mask, into Akira’s mask. He snatched it from the air pressing it over his mask as the two merged, he smirked.

“Got another one hey Joker?” Panther commented as they piled back into the van as if that hadn’t happened. Was this a…common thing?

“You have multiple Persona?” Yusuke asked. Akira started to drive again and nodded. “How? Do you all have multiple Persona?”

“Nah, only Joker.” Ryuji replied.

“He’s special! That’s why!” Morgana said happily.

“My main Persona is named Arsene.” Akira told him. Yusuke watched him for a moment before he felt sick again from the drive. He saw Akira smirk dangerously before they rammed into another shadow.

 

 

They scoured the floor of Mementos killing shadows and teaching Yusuke what they did. He was getting the hang of it no doubt thanks to his persona and the support from the group. Occasionally Akira swapped Ryuji and Ann around before heading into a fight

“Right. The floor is empty.” Akira remarked

“Oh? Already?” Morgana asked. “Then…will we press on?” Akira looked over to Yusuke leaning on the steering wheel.

“How are you feeling Fox?” He asked pushing the mask up onto his head. Yusuke paused for a moment. Aside from slight fatigue he was alright.

“I’m fine. I still have energy to spare.” He told Akira. Akira smiled, they held eye contact for a few seconds before Akira turned to the backseat. Ah…he was blushing. It was endearing.

“How about the rest of you?” He asked.

“I’m still good to go!” Ryuji grinned with a fist pump in the air.

“I’ll need to swap out for the next battle.” Morgana groaned. “Is that okay?”

“Of course, Panther are you alright to cover some healing?” Akira turned back around.

“Yep!” Ann grinned holding up her fingers in a peace sign. She frowned. “But Joker are you alright? You look a little drained.”

Yusuke turned to peer at Akira. Upon closer inspection he was tenser than when they had started, his eyes were a little weary as well. Akira adjusted his gloves, perhaps it was a habit as he did it often.

“I’ll be alright. We’re going to go after the target for today.” Akira started driving again.

“The target?” Yusuke asked. “What do you mean?”

“Mm so like, you know how a palace is the domain of someone’s warped desires?” Ann started. Yusuke nodded. “So like there are some cases where a person is pretty bad but not enough for a full palace, but they’re still a problem. When that sort of thing happens we go into Mementos to find them and change their heart.”

“The process is shorter than a palace infiltration.” Akira continued. “The treasure isn’t as hard to steal either. But don’t be mistaken if you think the battle will be easier.”

“So how do you find the targets?” Yusuke asked frowning. “I can’t imagine that you just stumble upon them.”

“We check the Phan-site for it most of the time.” Morgana replied. “Joker knows the admin.”

“The phan-site? Oh! The Phantom Thief forum correct?” Yusuke asked, Akira nodded. “So we are going after someone to help a commenter on the forum?”

“Yep.” Ryuji answered. “Sometimes we find out about things on our own and look into it but mosta the time we check the site.” Yusuke nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.” Akira said. They all piled out into the area.

Before them was a student from Shujin, he was facing away from them with his hands on his hips.

“This is Urumeshi Matsuo, he’s been blackmailing students at his school to do awful things for him.” Morgana told them. “It’s gotten to the point where he’s simply just doing whatever he wants with some of them.”

“Despicable.” Ann spat. “Let’s get him.”

“Ready?” Akira asked. They all nodded and Akira led them forward. Urumeshi turned and looked at them, his smirk wide and yellow eyes gleaming.

“New playthings already!” He cheered. “Oo, such great ones too! I was getting bored of my old ones. You all look so promising.”

“You’re disgusting.” Ryuji growled.

“You can’t do whatever you want! You’re just abusing those people.” Ann’s hand tightened on her whip.

“Man I was almost going to try that transfer student!” Urumeshi laughed. “I mean he’s a criminal right? He’s on probation though, it’d be easy to get blackmail on him. Then maybe I could rule the school! No one will get in my way!”

“You-!” Ryuji was stopped by Akira’s arm blocking him. Urumeshi started to cackle. “Joker-”

“It’s fine.” Akira sighed. “Get ready.”

As Urumeshi’s form changed shape Yusuke started to realise why Ann and Ryuji were pissed. There was only one student at Shujin who was a ‘criminal’. Akira. How was he being treated at school?

Yusuke took up his position. He kept his eyes glued to the shadow before him fingers squeezing slightly on the hilt of his katana. Akira dodged the first attack with flourish, Yusuke tried not to be distracted by the flap of his coattails or the way his red string seemed to dance around him.

“Woo, looking cool Joker!” Morgana cheered.

“Let’s go Carmen!” Ann brought forth her persona setting a burst of flames upon the shadow. It groaned in pain and Ryuji followed the attack swinging his spiked bat down hard on its back. The shadow recovered and attacked the group with a wind spell. Yusuke grunted with the damage while he saw Ryuji fly back and flip over groaning. Quick as a flash it swiped towards Ann who managed to dodge just barely.

“Skull’s down!” Morgana yelled. “Panther-”

“I’m on it!” Ann called summoning her persona, a green glow washed over Ryuji but he groaned still struggling to get up.

“Is he alright?” Yusuke asked.

“Fox!” Joker snapped and he looked back bringing up his sword too late to block the swipe from the shadow. He grunted in pain shifting back a little. Akira leaped forward and slashed at the shadow with his dagger landing a clean hit. “Pay attention!”

“Sorry!” He replied.

“Skull, use your persona.” Akira ordered. Yusuke looked over briefly to see that Ryuji was up now.

“Persona!” Ryuji cried. The shadow yelped as it was knocked over. “Let’s go!”

They took up positions around the fallen shadow and immediately commenced with their All Out Attack. When they jumped back it still hadn’t taken down the shadow.

“Keep it up guys! You’re going well!” Morgana praised. “Fox watch your defences!”

“Skull keep using your persona, I’ll back you up.” Akira said flipping the dagger in his hand. “Wait for an opening.”

“Aye-aye!” Ryuji called and Yusuke had to snicker at that after all his persona did look like a pirate.

“Fox, follow up with us. Panther keep to your pace.” Akira added. “Let’s go.”

 

 

The last portion of the battle Yusuke took some hard hits, they had been correct when they said that the battle would not be easy but it wasn’t overly hard. Namely because of Akira and Morgana.

He would keep the speculation to himself, however it seemed that Akira was in fact the strongest of the group. Morgana knew a lot and was very vocal about his knowledge of the cognitive world. But Akira was sly in the way he would add onto Morgana’s points and how he could note the strengths and weaknesses of enemies they had faced before.

The shadow of Urumeshi stood hunched over now quivering pathetically. He had caused such torment and boldly challenged them but now he looked spineless.

“At my old school they bullied me so much…I wanted to give it a try but…” He broke off with a sob. “I didn’t mean to take it this far.”

“It was something you shouldn’t have even considered.” Akira’s tone was smooth but sharp. “You made people miserable, just how you used to feel.”

“How do I even begin to redeem myself?” Urumeshi sniffled.

“That’s for you to decide. But right those you wronged, don’t expect them to forgive you especially with what you’ve done.” Akira told him. “Then move forward from there.” Urumeshi nodded, his form glowed brightly before there was a bright flash and a blue orb glowed before Akira. He snatched it out of the air.

“A silver whistle?” Ann asked looking at the object in Akira’s hand.

“He treated them like dogs.” Akira replied.

“There are no other targets.” Morgana said. “What would you like to do?”

“Let’s head back for today. We’ll need some rest to continue the infiltration, do you feel up to palace infiltration Fox?” Akira asked turning towards him. It struck Yusuke as odd momentarily, that he was asking what he wanted to do, he was their leader he should decide on what they did. Wasn’t that so?

“I’m ready.” Yusuke replied truthfully. He felt less anxious about not knowing what to do.

“Let’s head back then.” Akira said with a small quirk of his lips. An honest smile, it was one that made him look away awkwardly. He could see the pride in Akira’s eyes though he didn’t understand it. He had messed up a few times in battle, why was Akira looking at him proudly? The world warped around them and they returned to the walkway in Shibuya.

“Good work today everyone.” Akira said, his tone was fond and his smile soft.

“I’m headin’ home, see ya another time guys!” Ryuji grinned at them and waved before he jogged off to catch his train.

“I’m going to head home too.” Ann yawned.

“Remember to do your homework.” Akira told her. “I’m not letting you copy.”

“I’ll do it I swear!” Ann laughed. She beamed at them and gave them the peace sign as she too went to find her train.

“You’re going to let her copy it aren’t you?” Morgana asked from Akira’s bag. Akira chuckled.

“Yeah.” He said then turned to Yusuke. “Do you want to get some dinner? I’d like to talk to you about today?”

Immediately Yusuke felt his blood run cold. However he nodded his head and accepted, Akira motioned for him to follow and put his hands in his pockets walking away. Yusuke followed him with his head slightly lowered.

He had made a lot of blunders in Mementos today, perhaps his skills when awakening were a fluke. He might drag the team down and ruin their chances to change Madarame’s heart.

_“Stay calm, if he had a problem he would have said so.”_ Goemon soothed. _“Do you think he would be the type to single you out? He has been kind to you.”_ It relaxed him a little. It was true, he had no idea how Akira could be. That said he had no idea, Akira was their leader he had to make the best decisions for the team. How would he respond to Akira’s criticism? With Madarame he just had to agree and nod his head and say he would behave.

Yusuke stopped. He had just compared Akira to Madarame. The guilt was immediate, Akira might not even be scolding him. He didn’t know, he shouldn’t have made a comparison like that. Akira was a different person.

They walked into Big Bang Burger and after they got their food, which Akira had paid for, they sat down away from other people in a booth. Yusuke glanced at Akira, he didn’t seem angry.

“Yusuke.” Akira said and Yusuke looked down at his food. “…Did I do something wrong?”

“Ah, no I…what did you wish to speak about?” He asked raising his head and looking past Akira.

“I just wanted to congratulate you.” He said. “You did extremely well today. I’m impressed.”

Impressed? He was impressed?

Yusuke looked to Akira to see that he was smiling brightly, that pride in his eyes was back again and his posture was relaxed. He honestly looked pleased.

“You were…impressed?” Yusuke asked slowly.

“Yes, you picked things up easily.” Akira praised. “You’re a fast learner and don’t hesitate to ask questions.”

“But I made a lot of mistakes.” Yusuke said frowning.

“No you didn’t. You can’t predict the enemy’s movements entirely.” Akira told him. “You did as well as I hoped, which is to say incredibly.” Akira was smiling at him. Yusuke felt himself blush and rubbed the back of his neck. Akira was certainly honest. “Did you think I was going to tell you off?”

“Er…well…I…” Yusuke trailed off awkwardly. It was embarrassing, he had fully expected it.

“Considering how Madarame must treat you I should have picked my words when I invited you carefully.” Akira sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I knew you might be tired or hungry after that so I figured the best way to tell you how well you did and see if you had any further questions would be over dinner.”

“Oh. No I can completely understand.” Yusuke nodded. “I apologise for…it was an unfair judgement call.”

“I don’t blame you Yusuke.” Akira replied. Yusuke was enjoying hearing his name from the boy. “If you like we can get more food too.” Yusuke looked down at his burger meal. It would most likely be enough for tonight, he had survived on less.

 

They both went back to get more food twice upsizing the meals they got. The Metaverse was tiring.


	6. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltration continues but there's a hold up?
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and Kudos everyone <3 They really inspire me to keep writing.

The next day when Yusuke was called to meet the group to go into the Palace he was…jumpy. He kept his fidgeting to a minimum, or tried to, by fiddling with the keys he had on his belt loop. Akira subtly took a few worried glances towards him. However, when Ryuji had slung an arm around his neck he had jerked so hard it became apparent to everyone that he was nervous. They seemed to realise he was having an internal conflict.

The knowledge that Madarame’s palace was how his teacher viewed the world was both comforting and sickening. It was a manifestation of his view of the world…or more accurately his students and their work.

He hadn’t taken in all the details before and wasn’t sure he was ready to drink the grotesque place in again. But there was no time to waste. As the world shifted around him and the structure of Madarame’s Palace took place before his eyes he was surprised he didn’t puke again at the gaudy sight of it.

“Fox if you need a moment-”

“I’ll be fine.” He interrupted Akira’s concern. Akira frowned but Yusuke tried to give him what he felt was a reassuring smile. “Shall we move forward?”

They walked towards their infiltration route Ryuji gave him a pat on the back as if to comfort him. In a similar gesture Ann placed a hand on his shoulder while they waited for their turn to scale the wall. Yusuke took a few slow breaths before entering the palace.

 

Their priority had been to find a way to the treasure. Yusuke noticed a difference in the movement of the group compared to when they had gone to Mementos. Akira lead the assault again however he often snuck around corners a lot more and while an occasional hint of a smirk graced his features he was otherwise stoic. Though…stoic might not be the right word. Calculating might be better. Akira would often stop and look around the surroundings as if mapping out exit and entry points as well as things he could use for cover. His concentration was absolute.

“A safe room! Joker, wanna take a break?” Morgana said stopping near a door. The door itself seemed to ripple compared to the rest of the building. Akira nodded and they headed inside. Yusuke watched everyone else sit down before he too sat down against the far wall.

Now that they had sat down to rest Yusuke was aware of his heart pounding in his ears as well as how sore his jaw was from clenching his teeth.

Madarame’s palace was an absolutely disgusting place.

With their entrance route he was able to see his painting this time. The large framed work stood under lights that illuminated it more than the others. It was also larger than the others with a plaque in gold as opposed to bronze. The implication was clear, he was a masterpiece in that museum. Which meant he was an incredibly useful tool for Madarame.

Had his life no meaning other than serving Madarame? Was the work he poured his heart and soul into for his passion for the arts just worthless if sensei couldn’t use it?

 _“Breathe Yusuke.”_ Goemon’s voice cut clearly through his thoughts and he obeyed his persona taking a slow deep breath gripping the sheath of his katana tightly. When he had calmed his breathing he kept his eyes closed enjoying the darkness instead of the gold disgusting wallpapers of the palace. Hearing shuffling he opened his eyes following the trail of the red string as it lead to the man standing before him. Akira’s string and his gloves were almost the same colour, it looked like the string was tied into the glove, Yusuke felt like he could pull the glove off too if he tugged on the string.

“Can I speak with you Fox?” Akira asked him. Yusuke nodded wordlessly and with barely any noise Akira sat down beside him turning to face him slightly. “How are you holding up?”

“I am fine.” Yusuke replied. “Are we resting for long?”

“Yes, for a little bit.” Akira breathed. He wouldn’t break eye contact so Yusuke looked away first. “You seem tense, it is a lot to take in. While you might be itching to fight it wouldn’t be the best idea to just charge through.”

“I’m fine.” Yusuke clenched his jaw. For a hint of a second he worried his back talking would get him punished, but Akira just pushed his mask onto the top of his head leaning back comfortably.

“You’re almost bearing your fangs _Fox_.” He said softly. “There’s no shame in stopping to calm yourself down.”

“I will not drag this team down.” Yusuke grumbled then jumped when Akira placed a hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes sincerely.

“Never say that.” He said firmly. “You are not going to. We’re a team, we will solve problems together as they come up. We will fight together to free you.”

“I…” Yusuke was stunned. Akira just gave him a nod before standing up and moving away. Akira said such powerful things. His words brought on both determination and doubt. It seemed Akira would always give him mixed feelings.

 _“Arsene’s wielder has quite a way with words, like the persona himself.”_ Goemon must have sense his need for a distraction.

 _“That he does.”_ Yusuke thought. _“Do you know Akira’s persona?”_

 _“Not incredibly well but well enough.”_ Goemon replied. _“Our relationship will grow as yours grows with Akira. Though I can tell you one thing they share is their flair for the dramatic.”_

Yusuke chuckled softly to himself. It was true. Akira was rather dramatic in the Metaverse.

“Are you ready to head out?” Morgana asked. He nodded and left the room following behind their leader. He felt better about navigating the palace now.

It wasn’t long after their departure that Akira led them to ambush a shadow. Situated across a corner from him Yusuke was able to fully appreciate the beauty in which Akira crept up and pounced on the shadow tearing its mask from its face and back flipping off its shoulders to crouch bringing out his dagger. The rest of them ran in for backup but Akira clearly had things under control.

Spinning around and holding his mask he summoned a persona which appeared behind him briefly surrounded by blue flames and chains. It cackled wickedly as Akira attacked, no- destroyed, the shadows with a single magical attack.

“Excellent work Joker!” Morgana praised. Akira’s persona disappeared and he continued to lead them as if that raw display of power was nothing to get excited over. Yusuke looked to Ann and Ryuji. They were in awe like he was however it seemed this was something they were used to.

However as they moved around in the palace Yusuke’s interest and awe towards Akira had shifted to his anxiety and disgust over the palace. Each step forward felt heavier than the last. Each painting he passed with faces of people he didn’t know and plaques of bronze with names for titles made him feel sick. The man who had raised him, who inspired him to be an artist was a depraved old man who cared more for how much money his student’s talent could make him.

Yusuke was glad they were quiet in here as opposed to Mementos. If he opened his mouth he felt like he might scream. Thankfully the shadows proved as suitable punching bags for his conflicted emotions.

They stopped in front of what looked like an entrance to a basement. The doorway was decorated with dark red curtains and soft pink lights.

“That looks like an entrance to something seedy.” Ryuji said looking at the door at the bottom of the steps.

“Well. Let’s have a look.” Morgana said. “We might find a secret passage, or treasure!”

“Alright.” Akira nodded and took the lead with Ryuji sticking to the back. Akira carefully opened the door and walked in without ducking into cover.

The lights were low and it was hard enough to see, however there was a set of shoji sliding doors illuminated. They looked familiar, well he supposed they would since this was sensei’s cognition of his home.

“Huh, it doesn’t seem like a trap.” Ann noted. Akira walked up to the doors and looked up his hands pausing on the doors. Yusuke followed his gaze to see a cloth sign with a red camellia painted onto it. Yusuke tilted his head at it, the flower held a meaning.

“What, no sign?” Ryuji asked. “Just a flower.”

“Maybe it has a meaning?” Ann supplied. She was right, what did that flower mean again?

“Smart as always Lady Ann!” Morgana purred. “Akira you know flower meanings right?”

“Passion, desire…more towards lust.” Akira told them.

“That’s right.” Yusuke breathed to himself. He had always hated camellias, Madarame had always bought one for his prosti…wait. That meant this area…

 _“Yusuke.”_ Goemon’s voice cut through his thoughts in an attempt to muffle them but Yusuke felt the panic crawling at his skin. The area had looked familiar because it was Madarame’s back room. The camellia symbolised lust. If he was right they were about to enter the area of sensei’s dirty lustful desires.

“Stop!” He yelled running to practically rip Akira’s hands away from the door. Akira made a sound of surprise and Yusuke found himself holding Akira’s wrists digging his fingers into the skin while he shook. “Don’t open it, please don’t please don’t go in there!”

“F-Fox slow down.” Akira stammered.

He held on tighter as memories flashed through his mind. The black haired prostitute, Madarame’s favourite from ages ago, who would pat him on the head in passing. The blonde shrill voiced woman who giggled obnoxiously. The sharply dressed woman with glasses who came by once and stayed all day who packed money into her briefcase.

A new memory came to surface. He was thirteen, he walked down the halls sleepily having woken up from a dream which struck him with inspiration. Finding Madarame was not in his room he wandered to the back room to ask sensei for some charcoals.

 _“Oh Madarame-sensei, what about your student?~”_ A voice cooed. He paused tilting his head. He hasn’t realised anyone was over. He jumped hearing a moan but knocked on the door confused.

“Sensei, are you alright?” He asked loudly. He heard a giggle from an unfamiliar voice.

 _“I’m fine Yusuke, what are you doing awake?”_ Madarame asked.

“I…was inspired, I wanted to borrow some charcoal.” Yusuke replied, he felt like he was interrupting something.

 _“I’ll give them to you in the morning. Go back to bed.”_ Madarame replied.

“Okay, goodnight sensei.” Yusuke replied. He waited for a response. Instead he heard a breathy moan. He lingered a few moments before returning to his room.

 

“Fox-”

“W-w-we can’t go in there.” Yusuke spluttered looking down at Akira with bewildered eyes. “That- it – we- no-“ He couldn’t get the words out and clenched his jaw teeth grinding together.

“Fox please slow down.” Morgana said.

“It’s not- we can’t-…” He swallowed. He just couldn’t get it out. Akira held his unwavering gaze but he looked like he was wincing. His behaviour was probably disgraceful but he just couldn’t go in there.

“Let’s step away from the door, okay?” Akira said softly. Yusuke nodded and they moved away from the door together. “Deep breaths.”

“T-this- I-”

“With me alright, breathe in.” Akira slowly breathed in and Yusuke did the same after a moment. “And out.” He breathed out slowly and Yusuke did the same. “Follow my breathing, okay?”

They stood there. Yusuke closed his eyes as Akira walked him through some deep breathing. It took quicker than expected for the panic to pass. When he opened his eyes he could see Akira smiling gently but he was still sightly wincing. The cause was evident now that he was calmer, he was digging his fingers into Akira’s wrists roughly. He pulled his hands back as if he burned them. Akira rubbed his wrists with now his free hands.

“Aki-…Joker I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He apologised.

“It’s alright, I’m glad you’ve calmed down.” Akira replied with a soft smile. “What’s behind the door?”

“It’s…that’s where he takes them…” Yusuke said slowly.

“The…ah. I see…” Akira grimaced. “Let’s return to search elsewhere.” He expected the group to protest. But they just nodded and followed Akira up the stairs. Morgana tended to Akira’s wrists even though their leader insisted they were just sore.

He felt better when they moved further away from the door. He followed Ryuji who kept glancing at him, chewing on his lip as if trying to think of something to say.

“Fox, take point with me please.” Akira commanded. “Panther, Skull, and Mona fall back and watch our backs. I’m going to teach him more about the frontline so I’ll need you watching out for shadows. Engage only if you need to but keep a small amount of distance between us.”

“Gotcha.” Ann replied with a nod. They disappeared into the shadows and Yusuke came forward to where Akira was crouched behind a partition.

“Something new to learn?” He asked curiously.

“No, that was a lie. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to speak to the others about Madarame’s prostitution escapades.” Akira said softly. “Am I correct in guessing that in the real world that area represented a room where Madarame…”

“Yes…you are correct…” Yusuke mumbled.

“I see…” Akira frowned. “I’ll try to avoid the area in future.” Yusuke just nodded and Akira sighed. He felt guilty immediately, he could imposing on their mission.

“I…we could go through if we need to. I don’t want to be the cause of our mission failing.” He said quickly. “We should just go through, I’m sorry for-”

“No.” Akira said firmly. “That wasn’t why I sighed.”

“Then…” Yusuke trailed off.

“In Kamoshida’s palace he had a similar sort of area, in which he thought the girls from the volleyball team were his sex slaves. Along with that there was Ann, his desire for her had created a detailed version of her fit to his ideals.” Akira explained. “I’m just not enjoying the thought of…”

“Of?” Yusuke asked when Akira wouldn’t finish his sentence.

“Of Madarame’s cognition of me.” He finished softly. “He took an interest in me correct?”

Yusuke slowly understood what Akira was talking about. Somewhere around the palace there could be a version of Akira walking around. An Akira made up from what Madarame thought of him.

“I…well hopefully we won’t need to go in there.” Yusuke breathed grimacing. Akira nodded and readjusted his gloves. Yusuke saw a hint of fading red marks against his pale skin and took his Akira’s hands in his turning them over slightly.

“Ah- Fox.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologised. “I hadn’t meant to hurt you.”

“It’s fine.” Akira chuckled. “Come on, let’s get back to it.”

 

 

“Alright, ahead are the stairs to lead us to the floor where the treasure is.” Ann told them reading off the map. They turned the corner and saw a large door blocking the path. It was made of glass with an elegant floral pattern painted onto it. Through it they could see the stairs leading up. Ryuji walked up to it and pushed against the glass then started to pound on it.

“I don’t think it’ll budge Skull.” Akira said. “We might need a key of sorts.”

“You gotta be kiddin me.” Ryuji groaned.

“Let’s look around some more.” Morgana suggested.

“Is everyone alright to do that?” Akira asked turning to look at them. His gaze lingered on Yusuke. After his panic earlier Akira had been keeping a close eye on him, inconspicuously of course. Yusuke wouldn’t have noticed before.

“I’m still good to continue.” Yusuke answered with a nod. “Let’s find this key.”

“Yep, I’m still good to go!” Ann added.

“Just let me know if anyone needs to swap out.” Akira replied.

“Let us know if you get tired too Akira.” Morgana chipped in. Akira smiled slightly before turning to lead them again.

They searched for a while but still hadn’t been able to find any hint of a key. They retreated to a safe room.

“Alright.” Akira said standing before the table they were seated at. “We’re going to have to hold up security.”

“That’s pretty risky, what are you thinking Joker?” Morgana asked. Akira pulled out their maps and set them out on the table.

“From the looks of the lack of security around the room I’d say it’s general knowledge among the guards that no one can get in without a key.” He explained. “So we don’t have to go into the big security centre here.” He pointed to a large room on the map with the label security under it then pointed to a smaller one with the same label.

“Oh!” Ann exclaimed. “So we’d only need to go to the smaller one and find out from a guard there.”

“Exactly, good catching on Panther.” Akira praised with a smile. Ann rubbed the back of her head smiling bashfully under the praise.

“So we just gotta find some dude to get the info out of.” Ryuji looked at the map. “I think I remember, this one aint got a lot of guards comin’ outta it.”

“Exactly right Skull, good job.” Akira praised him next and like Ann Ryuji scratched his cheek smiling bashfully. Yusuke felt like he was missing something.

“I’ll head in first since we won’t be able to tell the type of enemy and my ability will help with that.” Akira continued. “So Mona, Fox, Skull, and Panther I’d like you to keep a small amount of distance when we hit the area, sound good?” They all agreed, then Yusuke raised his hand. “Yes?”

“What is this ability you speak of?” He asked.

“Oh right.” Morgana chuckled. “Joker has a few special abilities, I think it’s because he can wield multiple persona.”

“More specifically I’m speaking about an ability I use called the Third Eye.” Akira clarified. “I can see where some of the enemies are and their skill level compared to me.”

“It’s handy when it comes to avoiding enemies.” Ann added.

“That sounds quite useful.” Yusuke agreed. “Between Mona and Joker I’m surprised the enemies have a chance.”

“Aww Fox I’m glad to see you understand my importance.” Morgana boasted puffing out his chest. Akira smiled a little.

“If the plan sounds acceptable let’s head out.” He said. They nodded and followed Akira out of the room.

They kept to their usual formation until they got closer to their destination. Then they held back watching Akira jump between cover easily creating a distance between them within seconds.

“He’s such a natural.” Morgana praised with a smug grin. “I picked him out well.” Yusuke raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

“Jeez he is though.” Ryuji scratched his head. “Alright let’s go- wha. Oh man seriously, he just took that shadow down like it was nothing.”

Yusuke nodded in agreement. He had been watching Akira closely, he didn’t have to take the shadow out and he could have easily slipped past it but he eliminated it all the same. He couldn’t help wondering if Akira had done that so they wouldn’t face trouble while following him. He filed that away as something to ask their leader later and following the group into cover.

“I have a question.” He said as they ducked around a set of sofas. He was next to Ryuji while opposite to them Ann and Morgana were behind another sofa.

“Yeah?” Ryuji asked.

“You and Panther seemed to get rather happy when Joker praised you, is there a reason for that?” He asked. The two blondes looked embarrassed at the question and avoided eye contact.

“Well…it’s sorta like yaknow…” Ryuji trailed off. “Joker’s smart and shit, like super smart.”

“Yeah, I’m in the same class as him and it’s amazing.” Ann added. “He answers every question right and his assignment scores are ranked high all the time.”

“So when we get somethin’ right and he praises us and shit it’s like…amazing.” Ryuji finished.

“He never looks at us like we’re idiots and he’s always really proud of our suggestions and stuff.” Ann rubbed her head. “He’s so cool too!”

“I suppose I understand.” Yusuke replied tilting his head. “Joker is incredibly considerate as well.”

“Right! He never belittles you for your problems!” Ann said excitedly.

“A new member for the Joker fan club huh?” Morgana sighed.

“Jealous Mona?” Ryuji laughed.

“You all say he’s so cool.” Morgana rolled his eyes. “Well he is cool, but you didn’t see when he walked face first into a door he thought was automatic so…”

“Sounds fake.” Ann scoffed.

“Pics or it didn’t happen.” Ryuji added. Yusuke couldn’t help laughing.

“Oi we better catch up. He’s at the door now.”  Morgana pointed out. They quickly dashed across to catch up. Akira turned to look over his shoulder and Yusuke swore his eyes had changed colour. Wordlessly Akira walked into the security room and they got closer sitting by the side of the door peeking into the room.

Akira stood with his hands in his pockets, the guard had yet to notice him. Yusuke shivered seeing a wide smirk on Akira’s face. He took his hands out of his pockets and leaned back against a table just watching the guard who still hadn’t noticed him. The guard turned to a laptop and still failed to notice him. Akira got up on the table he was leaning on and sat down casually on it.

“Oh my god…” Ann laughed softly.

“Wait wait he might pose.” Ryuji snickered. Surely enough Akira started to strike random poses. The first one was just him flexing, the second had him posed like a cabaret dancer, the third he slid his jacket off his shoulders leaning backwards as if the wind was pushing him. The others could barely hold in their laughter. All Yusuke could think of was how he could get a range of pose practice in if he asked Akira.

“Oh my god the guard still hasn’t noticed.” Morgana laughed. Akira decided to lie down on the table seductively propping his head up on his hand. He whistled and the guard finally saw him.

 _“Hey~”_ Akira winked at the guard and Yusuke snorted laughing. Ryuji and Ann sounded like they were seconds away from choking on their laughter. However they had to scramble into the room, still laughing, as the guard attacked.

“I can’t believe you.” Ann laughed as she cracked her whip at the shadow.

“I’m hilarious.” Akira grinned dodging an attack from the guard.

“We’re all serious Phantom Thieves.” Morgana snickered.

“Of course.” Yusuke found himself chuckling. The battle didn’t last long as Morgana exploited the enemy’s weakness and they surrounded it in a hold up.

“W-Wait!” The shadow protested weakly. Akira stared it down all previous joy drained from his features. “Spare me!”

“Perhaps if you tell me what I need to know then I will consider sparing you.” He said coldly.

“What do you want to know?” The shadow asked.

“How do we get past the glass wall?” Akira asked.

“You have to be a VIP.” The shadow replied.

“And how does one become a VIP?” Akira continued smoothly.

“Through the Camellia Room.” It answered. Yusuke immediately stiffened up. They had to go through the…no no no.

“Is that the only way?” Akira seemed to sense he was getting distressed.

“It’s public access but you have to earn the favour of one of the whores.” It said crudely and Yusuke thought he was going to be sick. “It won’t be hard, they’re easy.” Akira shot near its feet earning a scream from the shadow.

“No other way?” He repeated aiming his gun up higher.

“No.” It swallowed.

“Then leave.” Akira hissed.

“Thank you, thank you!” Within seconds the shadow disappeared and Akira immediately called the group closer to sit on the tables. It wasn’t until he felt Akira’s hand on the small of his back that he realised their leader had come closer to him in an attempt to keep him calmer. It worked a little.

“So we’ll have to go through the Camellia Room…” Morgana remarked grimacing.

“Let’s head back home for today.” Akira said. “We’ll have to get through the Camellia Room another time.”

The others said nothing but seemed to understand that Yusuke had issues with the area. He was glad none of them probed but once again he didn’t want to drag the mission down. But…

His mind was racing. What the shadow said disturbed him.

_“Earn the favour of one of the whores.”_

It implied that they were exactly who Yusuke thought they were. They were the prostitutes. But it wouldn’t just be them. There would be others, people who Yusuke had seen growing up…he didn’t want to see that.

_“I’m just not enjoying the thought of…of Madarame’s cognition of me.”_

Madarame had taken an interest in Akira. He wanted to-…like the others before. There was a high possibility that there was a cognitive version of Akira there. An Akira who would be warped into what Madarame wanted him to be. The kind yet cheeky Akira…replaced with what disgusting ideas Madarame had for him.

_“It won’t be hard, they’re easy.”_

“Yusuke.” He jerked his head up at Akira’s voice. He hadn’t realised that while he was lost in his head they had left the Metaverse. Ann and Ryuji were nowhere to be seen.

“Where…”

“I sent them home, Morgana too. They looked ready to ask what was bothering you about…you know.” Akira replied. “They were concerned but I figured you might not want to talk too much about it.”

“Oh…I…I…um…” He stammered out. His hands were shaking.

“Yusuke…do you want to stay with me for a bit?” Akira offered. “Or would you like to go home?”

“No I don’t want to go back.” He said quickly. “But…I’ve been so selfish towards you.”

“I’d rather be sure that you were okay Yusuke.” Akira said softly. He looked up to meet Akira’s gaze. Truly Akira hadn’t deserved the treatment he had given him at their first meeting. Akira was kind. “Can you stomach eating something? We could grab some dinner.”

“No…I don’t think I can yet.” He answered.

“That’s alright. Let’s go to the park.” Akira said. Yusuke followed him through the station. They made their way to the park in silence.

The train was packed which was not helping Yusuke calm down. He and Akira ended up squished near the back. Everything was too much. There was a person talking loudly on their phone, his mind was swimming with what to do about the palace, his shirt was lifted slightly at the back exposing a bit of his lower back which was pressed against the back wall of the train, and he could see everyone’s strings tangled around them all like an angry cloud. It was overwhelming.

“So I was saying that he should have just fucked them both!” The person on the phone said loudly. Yusuke wished he could block out their noise. The doors opened and a group of girls go on. They spoke loudly as well, their shrill voices were not helping. He had tried closing his eyes before but it made it worse, it made it seem like he was drowning in the noise. So he settled for keeping his eyes open. Ironically he saw a few people on the train were connected to each other. Their strings seemed to pass under the cloud of everyone else’s to connect to each other. A pair were actually sitting next to each other, faces flushed as they chatted quietly to themselves clearly enamoured.

It filled him with envy and bitterness. They were in their own little world unbothered by things going on around them. Yusuke wished that they didn’t work out. He hoped they would crash and burn and realise that a thing like soulmates was just a pipe dream.

A hand entered his field of vision and he jerked slightly focussing in front of him. He felt something in his ears and looked to see Akira had put some earbuds into his ears. He looked down at Akira to see him holding a portable music player.

“This might help, sorry if my music taste is weird.” Akira said before pressing play. The music was soft at first but Akira increased the volume and all he could hear was the gentle melody of a song he didn’t know the name to. Akira slipped the music player into his hand and shifted slightly.

With the song taking up more noise than the people on the train Yusuke closed his eyes feeling a little calmer. It was perfect. But the train lurched suddenly and Yusuke opened his eyes when Akira stumbled into him. More people got onto the train and Akira was stuck pressed up against his chest.

“Sorry.” He saw Akira mouth at him. Yet…he didn’t mind. One of Akira’s hand’s steadied his bag while the other was pressed awkwardly between them. He could feel Akira’s breath against his chest, yet pressed against his soulmate he found himself slightly nervous and excited. He closed his eyes.

Akira seemed to be trying to keep Morgana from getting crushed out of habit, possibly forgetting that he had sent the cat home with Ann and Ryuji, and because of that he couldn’t balance himself properly. Yusuke placed his hands around Akira’s hips to steady him. He felt Akira’s sharp intake of air and opened an eye to see the dark haired boy blushing slightly. However, because Yusuke was hugging him closer it was helping him stay on his feet.

The soft melodies continued to play in his ear. Somewhere between stops Akira had rest his head against Yusuke’s chest. It…felt nice. When they got off the train later and Yusuke held his hand Akira had no protest, but Yusuke could see the tips of his ears were red.

They ended up lying in the grass like last time. Yusuke hadn’t let go of Akira’s hand yet.

“S-s-s…” Akira stammered. “U-um…”

“Something wrong?” He asked. Akira lifted their joined hands, Yusuke watched the string between them. “Oh…does it bother you?”

“I-I no…I mean it’s just…” Akira stuttered. “I…you’re really handsome and I…”

“You’re shy.” Yusuke replied and Akira nodded. “Surprising, for someone who posed on a table and winked at a shadow.”

“This and that are different things okay!” Akira exclaimed blushing. Yusuke laughed.

“I’m sorry, you just have a very calming presence.” He explained. “Thank you for the music by the way.”

“Ah, it helped? I’m glad.” Akira smiled at him.

“I find myself once again regretting how I treated you upon our first meeting.” Yusuke said looking away. “It was unfair of me.”

“Again?” Akira chuckled. “It’s alright Yusuke. Ann treated me pretty badly at first too. Ryuji was a little pushy as well. Everyone gets caught up without a second to think.”

“Still it was undeserved I should have just accepted the fact that we-…” Yusuke cut himself off biting his lip. He was about to say they were soulmates.

“Hm?” Akira asked.

“The fact that…your words about Madarame rang true.” Yusuke said quickly.

“It’s fine. You’re treating me better now aren’t you?” Akira hummed. “Plus there are bigger things to worry about than that. I…how do you want to proceed?”

“Ah…” Yusuke swallowed. “Regarding the Camellia Room…”

“We can go without you if you prefer. You don’t have to make a decision straight away, we still have time so you can think over it.” Akira told him. “Don’t pressure yourself into this.”

“I will think on it.” Yusuke replied grimacing. “I would prefer not to be a bur-”

“You’re not a burden Yusuke. Stop calling yourself one.” Akira said getting onto his elbows to fix Yusuke with a frown. “I’ve never thought of you like that.”

“A…Akira…” Yusuke said surprised. Truthfully no one had spoken to him like that in a long time. Akira’s frown broke as he yawned. “Ah, perhaps we should head home.”

“I’ll stay with you until you feel better about going home.” Akira said instead. “You were pretty stressed out in the last push of the palace.”

“But…” He trailed off.

“It’s nice lying in the grass with you anyway.” Akira huffed making it final as he flopped back down with his eyes closed. He seemed to notice Yusuke staring since he had a light blush to his cheeks. Yusuke smiled and closed his eyes turning away.

 

Going to Kosei and having to stay back to clean was an actual miracle in Yusuke’s eyes.

Two nights ago he had stayed with Akira, just lying in the grass. But Akira nodded off to sleep and Yusuke said they had better go home. Akira tried to protest, his sleepy daze was adorable, then offered to have Yusuke stay at LeBlanc for a while. He politely declined though he was very touched by the sentiment. Leaving the atelier would cause more suspicion at this point.

So he was on the art room cleaning schedule today and his partner was sick. It was great for him, he could take as long as he liked. Although it was easy to get distracted. Sometimes the right colour on a palette was just the inspiration he needed, or the setup of the still life props were in an amazing arrangement. Truly, Yusuke loved the art room.

But he had gone to the bathroom and accidentally locked himself out of the classroom. So he had to head to the main office to get a key. On his way back he wound up thinking about when to tell Akira about his decision. He had made it the other night while staring up at his ceiling at 3am. At this rate he was going to let the team down, he couldn’t hinder the infiltration any further.

“Ew are you serious?” He heard someone whisper as he walked past.

“Yeah I’m not kidding.” Another one said. “The criminal from Shujin is here.”

Criminal from Shujin?

“Should we report him?” Another mumbled voice. “He had a visitors pass though.”

“Well he headed to the art room, it’s the painting department’s problem now.” Another said.

Maybe…

Yusuke looked down at his hand and saw the string of fate leading down the corridor. Perhaps Akira had stopped by to see him? That was mostly wishful thinking. Lately he yearned to see the other boy more.

Akira was kind, he was brave, he stood for what was right. He cared for his friends and…was Yusuke considered his friend now? The thought filled him with both happiness and envy. Ann and Ryuji were his friends, they went to school together and craved his attention and praise when it belonged to…

No. That wasn’t it.

He was jealous of the time they could spend together. He wanted to be able to spend more time with Akira. Just alone, without Morgana in his bag, without them infiltrating the palace…

Why did he feel that way? Was it because Akira showed him attention he wanted? No…it had to be something deeper.

Yusuke opened the door to art room to find it unlocked. He walked in slowly and sitting on a table without his bag was Akira. Yusuke’s breath caught in his throat. He had turned off the lights earlier and pulled some of the blinds down. But the afternoon sun still shone from one window and onto Akira. Akira who smiled gently upon seeing him. Akira who looked radiant at this moment.

“Yusuke.” He greeted. “Hey.”

“Hello…” He said softly surprised his voice came out at all. He closed the door and walked further in. He ended up right in front of where Akira sat on the table. The tables in this room were tall so for once Akira sat eye to eye with him. Yusuke couldn’t look away.

“What brings you here?” He asked.

“I’m visiting a friend.” Akira grinned cheekily and showed him the visitors badge on his blazer. Immediately that envy he pushed back before crawled up again.

“Oh? Who?” He asked.

“You silly.” Akira laughed. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw you read everything in the chat but you haven’t been very responsive. So I was a little worried.”

“I have been in deep thought…” Yusuke trailed off.

“It’s a big decision, I don’t blame you.” Akira breathed. “Your school is nice.”

“Ah, is it different from Shujin?” He asked. He should continue to clean but somehow he couldn’t will himself to move.

“Well there are some aspects which are the same.” Akira laughed again but Yusuke could see his smile was an awkward one. He recalled something he heard in the hall.

_“The criminal from Shujin is here.”_

Oh.

They had been talking about Akira. He almost forgot about Akira’s record, how did everyone even know about it? Wasn’t that sort of thing private?

“Akira.” He said then stopped biting his lip.

“What is it?” Akira replied.

“You…have a criminal record.” He said dumbly. The posture change was subtle but very telling. Immediately Akira was on the defence jaw clenched and hands briefly tightening into fists before relaxing.

“Yes.” He answered.

“A lot of people know…Madarame knew.” He said.

“I- can we not talk about that today?” Akira asked looking away.

“O-oh. I’m sorry I just…I was curious.” Yusuke stammered quickly. “I…I don’t think differently of you. I’ve seen how you are in the Metaverse and with me. You are kind.”

“I’ll tell you about it another time.” Akira relaxed and gave him a wry smile. “So are you packing up in here?”

“Ah, that’s right.” Yusuke turned and returned to putting chairs on desks and cleaning the equipment up.

Akira watched him pack away everything. He had tried to help but Yusuke made him continue to sit on the table.

When he was washing the palettes in the sink he paused to look out the window.

“I will go with you into the Camellia Room.”


	7. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heavily Implied Sexual Themes, Implied Non-con, Abusive themes, Madarame is a gigantic piece of shit, 
> 
> CANON DIVERGENCE IS MY SOUL. It's me blasting whatever out of whatever really. So things to do with the cognition and cognitive world are just sort of me throwing ideas at a dart board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo not too long after I posted the last chapter I started at a new job and I kind of forgot about this but also kind of didn't. I don't have as much time as I did before to write and stuff but I did have another 3 chapters written and I was debating on just leaving it but I was reading fanfiction that hadn't updated in forever like "Oh man I really wish they kept upda....wait a second." 
> 
> I'm honestly gonna say that I only really quickly glance edited it so there could be a heap of spelling mistakes and format stuff but I wanted to post it for people who were waiting a while. Like I could just keep the document to myself but people like reading stories. 
> 
> This is getting long winded. I'll reply to the comments I got on the last chapter I swear. I've read them and I love them they make me kind of want to get back into writing but I'm also super anxious because I feel like I'm just writing a steaming pile of shit. 
> 
> Also I hate Madarame. Honestly this chapter is a...hmm...ya...it's a. a thing. 
> 
> Please don't criticize me too harshly...I'm kind of just writing for fun even though I don't do it that much anymore...

Yusuke arrived at the meeting place early. They had a meeting the previous day in which Akira revealed he went into the palace to see if there was another way to avoid going through the Camellia Room. The remark had earned a smack upside the head from Ann until he had clarified that Morgana had been with him. It was incredibly reckless, Yusuke couldn’t see why Akira did such a dangerous thing. He was their leader, he called the shots. If he said that they were going, then they were going.

However it wasn’t like that. Akira took his feelings into consideration. Not only his but that of his team. He had asked Ann and Ryuji how they felt about going into that area of the palace. Ann said she was ready to ‘destroy some perverted fucks’ and Yusuke found himself choking on his drink while smiling. He wished he had her confidence and conviction. Ryuji had laughed at the way he had choked and hooked an arm around his neck before saying that if anyone was uncomfortable or anything they could always just ditch the palace for the day, they had plenty of time.

Needless to say he felt nervous as well as comforted. His new friends had messaged him after the meeting offering support if he needed it.

The first to arrive was Ryuji. When he noticed Yusuke he grinned and jogged over, it reminded him of a puppy.

“Hey man!” He greeted.

“Hello.” Yusuke replied.

 “Have you eaten?” Ryuji asked leaning against the wall beside him. “Drank enough? Slept enough? You can probably squeeze in a 30 minute nap.”

“I…didn’t have much of an appetite but I have drank enough water and slept enough.” Yusuke answered then tilted his head at the blonde. “Are you my mother all of a sudden?”

“Dude, I aint your mum.” Ryuji huffed then passed him some bread. He looked down at it then back up at Ryuji. “I got this from school, you need something in your stomach or you’re gonna pass out.”

“Hmm?” Yusuke hummed and cracked a smile. “Not my mum, yet you brought me bread?”

“Shut up and eat the damn bread.” Ryuji hissed. “It was hard to get man…”

“Thank you.” Yusuke chuckled. He unwrapped it and frowned a little unsure if he actually felt like eating. After the first bite he couldn’t help scarfing the rest of it down, he hadn’t realised he had been so hungry…

“So…are you sure you’re alright with goin’ to the palace today?” Ryuji asked him awkwardly. He guessed that Ryuji was going for casual.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He answered. “I appreciate the concern. If I feel uncomfortable or sick I will let everyone know.”

“We’re just worried ‘bout you dude…” Ryuji mumbled embarrassed. Yusuke laughed again.

“It’s odd how friendly you are with me now.” He noted. “Before you seemed annoyed by me.”

“Well I mean we’re a team aint we?” He replied scratching his head. “Before you were kind of a pain but I know that was just ‘cause you were figuring shit out.”

“You all challenged my way of living.” Yusuke hummed. “For the better.”

“I guess we were a little impatient though. Like, we got this awesome new power to help the little people? Hell yeah let’s change some effing hearts.” Ryuji beamed. “But this is only our second job so…we’re still working out the kinks on how to do what we’re gonna do. Make sense?”

“Yes, I understand.” He answered. “The power is quite liberating, isn’t it?”

“It’s so effing cool man.” Ryuji said excitedly. “And everyone’s personas are so cool.”

“They are quite aesthetically pleasing. I get the urge to paint when I see them.” Yusuke added.

“Oh man but Ann and Akira? Their personas match them for sure.” He groaned. “They’re both so hot.”

“I…I’m sorry?” Yusuke did a double take. “Do you mean…their personas are attractive?”

“What? No! Well…sort of I mean that whole ‘thou art I’ thing…that would mean I sorta do since they’re the same?” Ryuji trailed off muttering. “But no like, Akira and Ann. They’re like….you know.”

“I…know?” Yusuke asked confused.

“Attractive, sexy, whatever adjective you wanna use!” Ryuji blurted out.

“Oh.” Yusuke said. He took a glance at Ryuji’s finger again. He wasn’t connected to either Ann or Akira. “You are…attracted to them?”

“I got eyes man, I know a beauty when I see one.” Ryuji huffed. “But anyway man, I just meant that like….well I mean don’t you think they look hot?”

“Well I…” He trailed off. The more he thought about it the more he felt colour flooding to his face.

“Like it’s unfair how pretty they are. You too man. Like what is with all you gorgeous dudes?” He asked.

“T-thanks?” Yusuke said confused. Ryuji started laughing.

“Your face is so red right now.” He said. “I had no idea what to talk with you about man, I’m not one for the arts and shit. But I can appreciate the fine art of the body-…wait that sounded wrong.”

“You are ridiculous.” Yusuke sighed shaking his head. He smiled at Ryuji though. They continued to talk about random subjects, it was great as it cast away the rest of his nerves until they had transported to the palace.

 

The sliding doors to the Camellia Room stood before them. Akira was opening them, he wanted to stop him once again but he was determined to get through this. They walked through.

The Camellia ‘Room’ looked to be what he imagined the inside of a club to look like. The floor had changed from Tatami mats to polished dark wood, the only lights on were flashing brightly coloured ones, and there was music softly playing as if it sounded from another room. There were doors off to the side and a stage in the middle with what looked like a throne in front of it. There were tables with only single chairs in front of them, a bar off to the side, but the most jarring thing was how empty it was.

“I wasn’t expecting this to be empty…” Morgana mumbled. “Keep your guard up.”

“Oh! We have customers!” A voice giggled. Suddenly the music steadily got louder as people appeared in the room. The thieves pulled tight together as the people appeared. However, they had just started to dance to the beat of the music. Some were on tables, some on the stage, some on top of the bar.

“Whoa…” Ryuji trailed off. “Are they shadows?”

“Cognition maybe?” Morgana replied.

A girl slid up to Akira, wrapping her arm around his and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Hey there cutie, who are you here for?” She purred.

“They don’t seem to be violent…” Morgana said.

“I’d like a VIP pass.” Akira replied. The girl giggled and rest her head on his shoulder. How irritating.

“Oh sorry cutie! But I can’t give you one.” She said. “Unless you can prove you’re a better lover than Lord Madarame, then I’d be happy to give you one.”

“Eugh…” Ann grimaced.

“Then I’ll move along.” Akira said pulling his arm out of her grasp and walking forward. They followed him.

The people around them were kind of hard to recognise, it felt like their appearances kept changing. Ryuji and Ann were looking around as well, however Akira just seemed to keep going until they reached the stage since the area there had the least people.

“I hope that isn’t the only way to get a VIP pass.” Akira sighed.

“There has to be a loophole somewhere.” Morgana said. “But seriously this room…”

“It gives me the creeps.” Ann said still grimacing. Yusuke looked around towards the doors.

“Maybe one of the rooms will provide results?” He suggested.

“We might as well check.” Ryuji agreed. They moved towards one of the rooms and Yusuke stopped stiff in front of a table. In vivid detail compared to the ever changing crowd stood the black haired prostitute that Madarame had favoured for a while. Before the image of him had been blurry to Yusuke but now he could remember his face properly.

Long straight black hair draped over his bare shoulders, pale skin, dark eyes. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of tight fitted shorts with a choker around his neck, his skin was dotted with bruises and bite marks. He danced on the table twirling around like he was on the big stage.

“Hey there~” He purred. Yusuke could feel his jaw clenching so hard it hurt. He was yanked away and turned to see Ryuji pulling him towards the group. He felt a need to justify his staring but he couldn’t open his mouth as they walked through the door.

“Ah, a map.” Akira said picking a pamphlet off a side rack. He looked at it while Ann and Ryuji looked around the long hallway they were in. “It looks like all those room connect in a hallway through here…There’s some smaller rooms off to the side but there’s a large room in the back. It says bedroom here.”

“Maybe a pass could be in there?” Morgana suggested. “If it’s…yeah.” He glanced in Yusuke’s direction.

“That’s true…but maybe we should check the other rooms first just in case. I don’t have a good feeling about this area.” Akira mumbled. “Alright, let’s go.”

Akira turned and started walking down the hallway to meet with Ryuji and Ann who were halfway down it.

“I noticed some of the people on the dancefloor kept changing.” Akira said. “Mona is that a cognition thing? Are they cognitive versions of people?”

“I saw it too. I think they’re just filler space for the aesthetic of the room.” The cat replied. “The true cognitive people might be clearer.”

“They are.” Yusuke said firmly. Akira turned to him concerned. “I saw someone…I didn’t remember their face until now…they were detailed.”

“Oh.” Akira said. “Are you-”

“I’m fine.” It ended up coming out like a growl and he turned away ashamed. Akira was only concerned, there was no need to snap at him.

“Dude what the actual fuck!” They heard Ryuji exclaim. They both turned and jogged to where Ann and Ryuji were. They were looking at something on the wall.

“What’s the ma…” Akira stopped speaking as he looked at the wall. There was a large framed picture, it featured the girl who had latched on to Akira’s arm earlier splayed out on a bed naked covered in a white substance. They all knew what it was.

“Kamoshida’s had this. Not to this degree of vulgarity though.” Ann said. “It’s his creepy desires.” Yusuke turned and saw the hallway was covered in various large obscene and vulgar framed pictures of men and women.

“The quicker we find the VIP pass the quicker we leave.” Akira said firmly.

“Let’s go.” Morgana agreed.

 

They searched the smaller rooms first. But by the time they hit the third room Yusuke was over it. Each one contained a clear cognitive version of a person Yusuke recognised from the past.

The woman from the bank, she was older than the younger ones he went for, dancing in red lingerie her brown hair drawn up in a bun. He couldn’t remember why she had come by the house but remembered she came over every two days for two weeks.

The sharply dressed woman with thin glasses and her dark brown hair in a bob cut. She had stayed once but now he remembered her face too. She was dancing around a pole in the room while money dropped from the ceiling. She wore black leather and thick heels.

The blonde man who had been at one of Madarame’s exhibitions two years ago. He wasn’t dancing but he was posed on the bed touching himself chanting ‘sensei’ over and over again. He had gone in first and when he stopped Akira dragged him out. He was thankful for that, he didn’t get a proper look at the man’s face so it wasn’t burned to memory.

So far their search had been uneventful.

“Let’s just…go to the back.” Akira said. “Be prepared for anything.”

“I’m worried man, there haven’t been any shadows here.” Ryuji said. Yusuke was worried about it too but now he was more concerned about what he had seen.

This was how Madarame thought of the people he had slept with. This was what he thought love was, these people throwing themselves at him for his money. It was pathetic. It was disgusting. He had to know that…and yet with the pictures on the wall displayed like the other artworks in the palace he had to wonder.

Did he get some sick satisfaction from it? From how he could drop his name and they accepted to sleep with him? From how they threw away their personal morals to make some money?

Madarame was sickening.

The corridor got narrower as they came to the room. It had sliding doors instead of wooden ones. Akira slid open the door and the thieves let themselves into the room.

The room had tatami mats this time and a futon set up in the middle. There was a chest of drawers and a vase of flowers that Yusuke recognised as well as a glass coffee table with things scattered on it, another set of drawers, and a chest.

“Let’s search the area.” Akira instructed. Yusuke took the coffee table looking over the piles of papers and various things. The others checked the drawers and chests while Akira looked around the room for anything hidden.

“Does Madarame use this room in reality to sleep?” Ryuji asked.

“Sometimes.” Yusuke answered. “His room is elsewhere though.”

“I wonder if his shadow uses this place.” Morgana said. “If so there might be a pass lying around.”

So far Yusuke had found nothing in the stack he had, but there was a couch in front of the table so he started to check that.

“Oh this slides open.” He heard Akira say softly. He heard the sound of it sliding open. So far he had no luck with the couch.

“Jok-”

“Holy fucking shit.” Ann swore. He looked over to her to see her looking absolutely lividly at something else. He followed her gaze. Akira was in front of a wall. A wall covered with different sized but large photos… of him. Ryuji and Morgana turned and growled. Akira said nothing.

The photos were incredibly graphic and almost high quality. He was in varying poses on his own. Some of them had him on his hands and knees, some on his back, some blindfolded, some with adult toys. The largest one which was the clearest had him with his mouth open and no glasses on. His face and hair were covered in white liquid that dribbled mainly from his mouth.

“That’s just sick.” Ryuji hissed. Akira still hadn’t moved, they moved closer to him. The colour had drained from his face and he was just staring at the pictures in both disgust and shock. He swallowed.

“The VIP pass is here.” He said pointing to the mouth in the picture. Sure enough there was a gold VIP pass in the middle of it. Akira reached out for it but he pulled his hand back.

“That asshole, we’re going to go there and kick his fucking ass!” Ryuji exclaimed angrily.

“Wait Ryu-!” Morgana yelled but Ryuji ripped off the VIP pass. Then the floor disappeared and the last thing he remembered was seeing Akira’s wide panicked eyes.

 

Yusuke awoke in a room he couldn’t recognise. He sat up groggily and looked around. What had he been doing?

He was sitting on a double bed with red silk sheets. The room was small and the only other thing in it was cupboard and a platform with a pole in the centre of it.

Yusuke got off the bed pushing his mask up to hold his forehead. They had been looking in the back room…right. The pictures.

Wide panicked grey eyes flashed to memory.

He felt sick. Akira looked so shaken. Speaking of …he was alone in the room. He walked over to the door to try and open it only to find it locked from the outside.

“Great…” He muttered. A shadow appeared in the room in the form of a busty girl with a ridiculously small waist. “Even better.” He reached for his katana to grab at air. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a suit instead of his thief suit and he had no weapons.

The shadow had already changed its form and was lunching for him.

“Goemon!” He called launching an ice attack at the shadow. It laughed and continued its assault. Trust his luck to get one that was immune to ice attacks. Yusuke settled for the next thing he could do, evading.

He jumped over the bed and around the platform. The shadow knocked over most of the things as it chased him around the room. Without Akira or Morgana he couldn’t tell if getting closer was going to be a good idea or not while handling the shadow solo without weapons. For now he had to continue dodging.

The shadow knocked over the cupboard and lunged again. Yusuke ducked and it crashed into the pole. He started pulling open the drawers to see if there was something he could use. However each draw had detailed looking adult toys. As he opened the sixth one he was almost snarling with rage. He threw the drawer at the shadow and it yelped.

 _“Calm yourself Yusuke, get angry later.”_ He heard Goemon say but it was so hard.

The detail in the area had to be from memory or something. He saw his atelier as a museum so it meant he saw the back room as something else as well. A love hotel? A stage for him? Some perverted sick fantasy. In which he had Yusuke’s soulmate plastered on his wall doing whatever Madarame wanted. It was sickening, it was infuriating!

Yusuke turned as the shadow’s hand caught around his ankle and groaned as he was thrown into a wall near the door. He looked up at the shadow advancing on him. Then the door was kicked open knocking back the shadow. Akira ran in and stabbed the shadow. It disappeared with a groan.

“Oh thank god I found you.” Akira sighed relieved. “Quick, we need to hurry. I haven’t found the others yet!” Yusuke looked at Akira and immediately looked away.

“What are you wearing?!” He exclaimed blushing violently.

Akira was in a pair of tight shorts, thigh high boots, and a black crop top. His mask was missing but he still had his jacket from his thief outfit on.

“I woke up it in. Seems like you got almost the same treatment.” Akira joked and sighed. “It’s embarrassing but at least I was left with my coat. All our stuff is spread over the place. Come, let’s find the others.”

“Alright.” He said. He risked a glance at Akira who looked up at him and- it was too much. He looked away. He managed to follow Akira while looking above his head.

“I’m glad I got to you in time.” Akira said. “I’ve been looking all over for everyone. So far I found one room already opened, I found my weapon in a chest on the way here but the only other thing with it was the VIP Pass.”

“Odd, I suppose it is a smart strategy though.” Yusuke sighed. “Separate us, separate our weapons.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty genius.” Akira sighed, there was an odd edge to his tone…he almost sounded impressed and Yusuke frowned. He went to look at Akira but he suddenly turned and they collided tumbling to the floor. “S-sorry there’s a shadow. We might have to go the other way until we can find your weapon.”

“I have my persona.” He said lifting his head. Akira was almost nose to nose with him. He scrambled back feeling warm.

“There’s a few, let’s-”

“Carmen!” They heard Ann yell. Yusuke and Akira got up and looked around the corner to see Ryuji and Ann defeating the shadows with their persona.

“Let’s help them!” He called running forward. Did Akira click his tongue? Or was that the sound of that weird shadow.

“Fox!” Ann exclaimed.

“I’ll hit it! Focus on your persona attacks!” Akira instructed. They all fell into formation and beat the shadows. “Phew, good work.”

“Panther, Skull, are you two alright?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah, god I’m glad Skull came when he did.” Ann sighed. Her outfit had stayed the same, however she was missing her weapons.

“Yeah, though it freaking sucks to now have our shit.” Ryuji groaned. He was wearing a suit and his red scarf as well as his mask. “Anyone seen Mona?”

“He’s in the stage floor room. There’s a laser grid up around him.” Akira said. “I think we should rescue him first, I heard talk that Madarame…was coming down to the area. We don’t want to get caught without weapons.”

“Right, let’s go!” Ryuji agreed.

“Be on your guard, there’s shadows in random rooms.” Ann warned. Yusuke stared at the back of Akira’s head, Akira turned to look at him and he turned away. Something felt…wrong. They made their way towards the first area.

“Shit this is messed guys.” Ryuji cursed. “That effing gallery of Akira in his room.”

“Ugh. It’s just like what Kamoshida did with Shiho’s pictures.” Ann shuddered. “I want to tear him apart.”

“It seems like a shared opinion.” Akira said, his voice cold.

“That was so fucked up.” Ann spat. “Just, fucking awful.”

“But man Panther, you’re lucky. You still have your outfit on.” Ryuji said changing the topic.

“At least you three kept your masks.” Akira huffed. “I can’t use my power.”

“…because you don’t have a mask?” Yusuke asked narrowing his eyes.

“Well yeah man, it comes from us. It’s a mask of rebellion and shit.” Ryuji said. “I mean we can touch it, are we the only ones who can touch it?”

“I guess it makes sense, none of us have lost them before so I don’t know what might happen if we did.” Ann mused.

“A fair point.” Yusuke said. It seemed odd. But he didn’t know too much about how things worked to judge yet. “I will remember to ask Mona when we free him.”

“We’re almost there.” Akira informed them. They rounded a corner and jumped back to fight some shadows.

It was…a strange battle. Yusuke swore he saw the shadows completely leave Akira alone. It wasn’t uncommon but that was only if Akira had wiped out the shadows. Usually they changed up their targets.

Akira grinned at him when they finished and Yusuke felt flushed again.

“Good job there.” He praised. Yusuke looked away again trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. It had to be the clothes. Ryuji was talking about how Akira looked good and now he was hyper focused on him.

They came into the main area where all the people had disappeared again. However Morgana lay asleep on a table surrounded by red lasers.

“Quick, I’ll see if I can find something over here to shut it off. You check around the table, it might just stick to that zone!” Akira jogged over to the edges looking around for a power box while they ran over to where Morgana was. As they got closer they felt the heat radiating off the lasers, instead of an alarm it was an actual laser. That made it tricky.

“Mona, hey wake up!” Ryuji yelled. Morgana snorted and opened his eyes blearily.

“What…that?” He said sleepily. “Gods…”

“Come on, we’re going to get you out of there.” Ann said. “But they’ve taken our weapons and Joker’s mask.”

“What do you mean?” Morgana asked.

“Well we got split up-”

“No I mean.” Morgana interrupted and looked to where Akira was. “No one can take your mask from you. It’s a part of you. Even if they tried, it would come back.”

“You me-”

“Oh well it was fun!” Akira said suddenly cheerful.

“Get back!” Morgana yelled and they jumped back slightly as more lasers appeared. “You, what have you done with Joker?!”

“Well, nothing?” ‘Akira’ chuckled walking around them and towards the stage where Akira sat slumped in a chair without his jacket. They hadn’t even noticed him. The clone took the jacket off himself and draped it over Akira. “I have to say, I was worried for a moment! I didn’t know any of your names! But the cutie with the blue hair was starting to suspect something. Phew.”

“What are you?” Ryuji growled.

“Ah ah ah, don’t get snappy now. Lord Madarame will be here any moment!” The fake Akira sounded absolutely giddy. “I brought him the intruders and a new toy! I’ll get rewarded for sure, oh I can’t wait.”

“That’s fucking sick!” Ann hissed.

“This has to be his cognition of Akira...” Morgana said slowly. “Joker! Joker get up!”

“Oh it’s no use kitty cat.” Akira cooed then suddenly a large grin broke out on his face. “Lord Madarame!”

“Ah, you caught them did you?” Yusuke tried not to shudder at Madarame’s voice as his shadow walked over to the stage. “You’re such a good boy Akira.”

“Effing sicko.” Ryuji growled. Madarame’s shadow came onto the stage and Akira latched onto him giggling.

“I caught the leader as well!” Akira purred. “Did I do well sir?”

“You did very well.” Madarame chuckled.

“I might actually be sick…” Ann groaned. Cognitive Akira came around to stand in front of the shadow swaying to the beat of the music. Madarame’s hands came around to rest on his hips.

“Get your goddamn hands off him!” Ryuji yelled. Yusuke couldn’t even find his voice.

“Shut your mouths!” Akira’s cognition yelled. “Oh sir, they’re so vulgar. I even had a surprise for you planned.”

“Oh?” Madarame chuckled pressing his face into Akira’s neck. “What is it?”

“It’s a show you can reward me for _thoroughly_ later~” He giggled. Madarame sat down in front of the stage in the throne as the music got a little louder. “You dirty intruders, you need to understand that Lord Madarame’s word is absolute!”

“Fuck off!” Ann yelled seething.

Cognitive Akira smirked wickedly, his clothes had changed slightly. Thigh high tights, short red heels, black shorts, and around his neck was a thick collar.

“Your leader will have to set an example.” He said. Yusuke felt the panic rise in his throat.

“He would never!” He yelled, his voice cracking.

“Oh he realises where the power is in this situation!” Cognitive Akira laughed. “Let’s service our master, shall we?”

To Yusuke’s shock Akira stood up shakily. The coat dropped from his form and he kicked away the chair.

“What the…” Ryuji said.

“He’s been brainwashed!” Morgana exclaimed.

“But that’s a cognitive version of him! Not a shadow!” Ann countered.

“There has to be other shadows in the room. Damn it!” The cat growled. “Madarame you piece of shit!” Madarame only laughed at them.

“I guess I have made it in the world if thieves are sneaking into my museum!” He gloated.

“Madarame…” Yusuke snarled. He looked to the stage, the cognitive Akira was dancing sensually to the upbeat song. Akira was glassy eyed as he was pulled close to his cognition and forced to match its movements with the spell playing with his mind.

“I swear, the minute I get out of here I’m going to fuck. You. Up.” Ann growled. Madarame ignored her threat, his eyes trained on the two dark haired boys dancing in front of him. “Mona isn’t there something we can do?”

“Our stuff was taken, no doubt Joker’s was as well.” Morgana muttered.

“I can’t just let this go on!” Yusuke exclaimed. “Goemon!”

“Hold it right there.” The cognitive Akira giggled from the stage. Yusuke glared at it and his throat tightened. The cognition held Akira’s dagger to his throat. “The show isn’t over yet! People are trying to leave before the good stuff.”

“Impatient as always my boy.” Madarame chuckled his yellow eyes looking towards Yusuke momentarily. He fought down the urge to vomit. “But I suppose I’m the same, take it off.”

“Of course~” The cognition purred and dragged its hands up its torso catching the end of its crop top and pulling it off dropping it onto the stage with a smile. The stage flared blue suddenly and Yusuke snapped to look at Akira who was leaning against one of the poles hips swaying with his head lolled to the side. His persona flashed behind him and flickered away.

“He’s trying to fight it.” Morgana breathed. “He’s awake.”

Arsene appeared ready to strike, Akira moved towards his cognitive version reaching for the dagger…but his persona disappeared with a flash and he slumped forward into the fake Akira.

“Feisty.” Madarame chuckled.

“Shit.” Ryuji swore. “Shit shit. We’ll get you you goddamn asshole!” Once again their threats were ignored.

“I thought I told you to take it off Akira.” Madarame said firmly.

“Oh sir! You’re trying to rush my show.” Fake Akira pouted. “I worked hard on it for my _treat_.”

“You’re fucking sick.” Ann stomped her foot.

“Oh? Go on then.” Madarame sounded amused.

Fake Akira strut forward and dropped low before twirling around and shaking his ass slowly. He beckoned Akira over who slowly came over to stand in front of him. He was guided to his knees and slumped slightly. All the while Madarame had a front row seat to this performance as well as the others.

“I’ll unwrap your present now.” Fake Akira said huskily. Its hand came up to where Akira’s vest started at his neck and slowly parted it exposing their leader’s chest.

“Madarame!” Yusuke roared. “If you do not leave him alone I swea-”

“Yusuke, I’ll give you one chance.” Madarame tutted. “If you grovel and beg for forgiveness, I’ll help you get to where I am.”

“What?” Yusuke spat. “I would neve-”

“Akira.” Madarame said with a smile. Fake Akira grinned and pointed towards where Yusuke was closed off before sliding off the stage and settling across Madarame’s lap.

Akira staggered off the stage and stopped in front of Yusuke swaying slightly. His open vest was starting to fall off his shoulders and he looked at Yusuke with his mouth slightly open and his eyes hooded.

“Joker!” Morgana called. “Come on, you can fight it!”

“I saw how you looked at me.” Fake Akira chuckled. “But more importantly, how you looked at **him**.”

“I am not without kindness Yusuke.” Madarame said earning some words of praise from Fake Akira. “Here you are.”

The set of lasers in front of him turned off and Yusuke ran out but instead Akira crashed into him. He caught Akira around the waist concerned and Akira looked up at him dazed. This close he could see the soft purple haze in his eyes from the spell. But they had a chance to fight now.

“Jok-mpf!” The last thing he expected was his mask to be pushed up slightly and to feel lips on his own. His eyes widened and he looked down to see Akira’s closing as his hands slid up his arms. Yusuke tripped and fell onto his back with a grunt as Akira’s forehead smacked against his chin. He pulled himself up onto his elbows but Akira was on him again straddling him this time and kissing him again.

“Ah youth, you need to enjoy life more Yusuke.” Madarame chuckled, Fake Akira giggled as well.

But all Yusuke could focus on was Akira. Akira pulled back again and Yusuke barely had time to take a breath before Akira kissed him again. His gloved hands came up to his face and around to the back of his head as he tilted his head opening their mouths. He was too shocked to move as Akira’s tongue invaded his mouth twirling around his tongue and running along his teeth.

Akira pressed even closer then slowly he started rolling his hips against his. Akira pulled his head back again biting his lip and then diving back in for another kiss. He couldn’t help reciprocating it, kissing Akira was…amazing. This time he guided Yusuke’s hands up his chest and up to his neck. He pulled Yusuke’s hands over past his waist to rest on his ass and he gulped. Then Akira pulled back and sat on him relaxed. He blinked up in a daze at the other boy…who looked back with glassy eyes.

“You can have that one if you do as I said.” Madarame said. Yusuke looked over to him completely forgetting that he was there. In fact he forgot half of what was going on around them. Ann and Ryuji were looking at him wide eyed but switched to glare at Madarame.

“I…” Yusuke swallowed his throat dry. “I will never.”

“Aww, unfortunate.” Fake Akira booed.

“It really is. Well then, I’ll take that.” Madarame snickered and snapped his fingers. Shadows appeared around them, one hauled Akira up over its shoulder. Before he could even call his persona he was knocked back to the ground. He rolled out of the way of an attack. By the time he stood up Akira and Madarame were gone.

“Fuck!” He swore. “I-Goemon!” He summoned his persona launching an ice attack towards the shadows in front of him. There was a loud thunk and he turned to see that the laser grid had shut off. He ran towards Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana as the shadows swarmed him.

“We have to go after him!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“There’s too many and we don’t have weapons!” Ann yelled back.

“Zorro!” Morgana cried knocking back some of the shadows with a wind attack. “They must have been hiding and continuously brainwashing Joker!”

“That piece of shit Madarame!” Ryuji growled. “When we see him again I’m gonna beat the shit outta him!”

“Not before I tear him in half!” Yusuke roared sending Goemon forth again. “Let’s survive this so I can destroy him.”

“Careful Yusuke, you’re prone to becoming enraged.” Morgana warned.

They fought through the shadows, but every time they defeated a group it seemed like more appeared in an unending wave. Without their weapons and with unknown shadows around them they quickly tired out. Somewhere between all that the fake Akira had returned and was dancing around on stage again. Yusuke made eye contact with it.

“I wish it were my turn.” He sighed dreamily. The anger and panic took over him. The next few moments were a blur. Somehow he ended up on the floor with Ryuji and Ann while Morgana healed them. However a shadow knocked him back with an electric skill.

“Shit…” Ryuji cursed too dizzy to get up. The shadow loomed over Yusuke and he stared up at it wide eyed.

“F-fox! Watch out!” Ann tripped dizzy as well and the shadow swiped at him. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact. Instead he heard a scream. He looked up to see the tip of a familiar sword in the middle of the shadow’s belly. As it faded away they saw Akira who pulled his katana out of the shadow he stabbed. His clothes were a mess and the glare behind his mask was downright murderous.

“Joker!” Morgana cried relived. Akira didn’t crack a smile or anything as he tossed them their weapons.

“Persona!” He yelled as they all scrambled to pick up their gun and melee weapon. When Yusuke turned around Akira had taken out half the shadows in the room and was quickly gaining the advantage on them. He had no more time to marvel as shadows were still in the room threatening them. However the battle ended quicker than it would have before.

The only people left in the room were the thieves, and fake Akira.

“Bravo!” Fake Akira clapped smirking. “You’re all-”

“Will you just shut up?!” Ann growled. Akira hopped up onto the stage and took a look at the cognition of himself that Madarame had made. Then he pulled out his dagger.

“Jok-”

Morgana was interrupted as Akira stabbed the fake version of himself. The cognition fell to its knees and Akira stabbed it again and it screamed out in pain before disappearing. He jumped down and showed them the golden pass.

“Let’s go.” He said coldly. As he walked away his clothes were fixed when he pressed his hand to his mask.

They walked in tense silence until they reached a safe room. Then they sat inside it in even more crushing silence. There was so much to talk about. But…was he supposed to apologise for reciprocating that kiss? Could he even say anything? Akira was obviously distraught over what had happened.

“Joker, are you alright?” Morgana asked gently. Akira looked at him and opened his mouth but then closed it again pressing his lips together in a firm line. “Did he-”

“No.” Akira said quickly. “No he didn’t.”

“Thank god.” Morgana breathed.

“A-Akira I…” Yusuke blurted out. He winced when Akira’s sharp gaze came towards him. He seemed to notice and looked down to the floor pressing a hand to his head.

“It’s…it’s fine Yusuke.” Akira sighed.

“It’s not I should have noticed that I was being lead by-”

“It’s. Fine.” Akira growled.

“Dude it’s not fine.” Ryuji cut in. “I’ve been brainwashed before, you know everything going on around ya and that asshole was making you do weird shit.”

“It’s bothering you.” Ann added. Akira said nothing but Yusuke could see he was grimacing. “Remember when I saw Kamoshida’s cognition of me? I know it’s upsetting. Let’s just head back for today.”

“Alright.” Akira replied slowly. “Let’s heal up in a safe room first.”

They made their way to the safe room in tense silence, Yusuke couldn’t help noticing that Akira was tense and on high alert. The sound of a nearby shadow had him slyly brandishing his weapon beside his coat. Compared to the rest of them his weapon was rather unnoticeable if he so chose. When they sat in the safe room the tension was even worse as Akira set up the slow healing medicine he had for safe room purposes. They each took up a spot somewhere in the room awkwardly. Ann was with Ryuji, Morgana was studying the maps, Akira was off near the far wall, and Yusuke had settled himself not too far away from Akira.

He had a feeling that he had to apologise, but he had no idea where to even start. What exactly was he going to apologise for? Truth be told there wasn’t much he could do about the brainwashed Akira crawling all over him, knocking him out would have probably had the situation end up the same anyway with hoe fast those shadows pounced as his refusal. Kissing back…

Yusuke looked over to Akira who had closed his eye momentarily. He stood stiffly, arms crossed over his chest, and head down slightly.

Kissing back like he had was a bad move. The more Akira had persisted the harder it was to resist him. Was it an effect from the brainwashing spell? He lifted his hand to scratch his head and saw the string moving. Instantly he felt worse. Not only had he been played by a fake Akira, he had been swept away by a brainwashed Akira. Both events were magic pushing fake feelings onto people. He turned away from Akira ashamed and disgusted with himself.

 

Late at night Akira messaged the group to say that they were going to have two days off. Yusuke lay in his futon trying not to think about him. He tried to think of something else but his mind was pulled back to Akira.

Though, a thing that didn’t sit well with him was how close to reality Madarame’s cognition of Akira was. Ann had explained that her cognitive version in Kamoshida’s palace had looked different from her and acted completely different. But the fake Akira had tricked them easily and observed them. His personality changed when Madarame arrived. Was Madarame’s fixation on Akira causing this? How shameful that they couldn’t recognise their leader.

The fake Akira smirking as it twirled around the pole flashed to mind and he grimaced. Madarame thought Akira would submit to him. He was confident in it. He was confident in trying to get Yusuke to submit to him as well by offering the real Akira to him. Even though it hadn’t happened in the real world that place was a land of his desires. So perhaps…The real Madarame was thinking of that.

 _“Stop thinking about it.”_ Goemon said inside his head. _“You’re making yourself feel worse.”_

But he still needed to apologise to Akira. Akira who got brainwashed and forced to dance around with a cognition of himself that upset him. Akira who almost got taken away by shadows but came back and saved them. The soulmate he wanted to help but ended up being useless for when it mattered. His phone pinged. It was Akira.

_Yusuke, please don’t beat yourself up over what happened while I was brainwashed. You’re still figuring things out and being kissed like that probably didn’t help. I don’t blame you for kissing back._

Tone was hard to convey over text messages. Yusuke called Akira right away holding the phone to his ear and biting his thumb nervously. Akira picked up on the second ring.

“Yusuke are you alright?” Akira asked. “Did anything happen?”

“I’m sorry, I just wished to talk.” He answered. “I saw your message and…I can’t let it go.”

“Oh, it’s fine Yusuke. Seriously.” Akira breathed.

“No…I should have been better help.” He argued. “That was a crucial moment an-”

“And you had a brainwashed man stumbling into you trying desperately to make out with you.” Akira cut him off. “Not only did I make you fall over twice I put you in an awkward situation.”

“That was beyond your control.” Yusuke mumbled.

“If you had knocked me out what did you think would happen?” Akira asked. “The shadows would have swarmed you. Regardless Madarame’s shadow set us up to make fools of us. I know you feel guilty because you got swept up and kissed me back but it’s fine Yusuke.”

“I…”

“Under better circumstances I wouldn’t have a problem doing that with you any…” Akira’s voice suddenly died off. They both sat there in silence. “S…sorry.”

“I…” Yusuke swallowed. “Oh…I think I feel guilty because I liked…it.”

“I suppose…it was sort of nice.” Akira mumbled. They sat in silence for a few moments and Akira suddenly cleared his throat. “Er well um. Yes. So it’s…it’s alright. You don’t have to worry. I’ll um…talk to you another time?”

“Of course…thank you for taking the call Akira.” Yusuke replied.

“Goodnight Yusuke.”

 

There was a foggy sort of recognition in his head as the world cleared from its blurry mess for him. The sounds, while still muffled, made his head throb. The only thing he could feel was something pressed into his thighs and pleasure setting his body on fire. Yusuke closed his eyes breathing through his nose.

“More…” He said, his voice was muffled at the start but as he breathed he started to hear a little clearer. His hips pushed upwards and he grabbed between his legs only to bump his hand against something soft. Hair? He pushed a hand into it on impulse and felt the frame of glasses.

“More?” A familiar voice asked. Yusuke jerked up and looked down seeing a mess of black hair and grey eyes looking up at him behind glasses.

“A-Akira?!” He spluttered confused.

“Isn’t this what you want?” Akira asked. “How you want me?”

“I- I don’t understand!” He replied still shuffling back. Akira crawled towards him, his outfit changed from his uniform to what his cognition had worn in Madarame’s palace. Yusuke kept backing up but found he was lying on a bed with Akira hovering over him.

“But I have to service my master.” He said staring down at Yusuke with wide golden eyes.

“You can keep that one Yusuke.” Madarame’s voice said. “After all that’s what you want right? That’s what your string nonsense told you isn’t it?”

“N-no that’s-”He spluttered

“We’re tied together.” The cognition said before kissing him. Yusuke felt like he wasn’t in control of his body as he kissed back shutting his eyes tightly.

The surface changed to a hard floor and he felt something grinding against him. He opened his eyes and saw the normal Akira in his thief outfit. When he pulled back Akira looked at him and smiled sweetly like he had when they were alone together. His heart beat faster and Akira leaned in for another kiss which Yusuke accepted. Akira’s arms wrapped around his neck pushing closer.

The next moment they were lying on the floor with Yusuke on top of Akira. He placed kisses on his face and his hand moved to open the vest of the outfit. Akira pushed away his hand but he went for it again.

“I mean that’s what you believe isn’t it?”  A voice said.

“Hey Yusuke…” Akira said nervously. Yusuke kissed him again.

“He’s yours because you’re tied together. Isn’t that so?”

“Okay, no you need to mff-” Akira was silenced by another kiss. But this was different, he wasn’t doing it. Yusuke was watching Madarame’s shadow on top of Akira.

 **“I’m not without kindness Yusuke.”** Madarame’s shadow spoke clearly. **“Here’s a lesson.”**

“Sto-” Madarame silenced him and Yusuke tried to run forward but he was glued to the spot. He begged his body to move.

**“It’s okay to take what you want.”**

Yusuke yelled but no sound came out as Madarame roughly tied a cloth around Akira’s head and gagged him. Akira tried to thrash around.

“Stop it!” Yusuke screamed but nothing came out

**“I do it all the time.”**

Akira’s hands were tied next up above his head. Madarame undressed him and Yusuke tried again to move. He took a step forward and another one but they were slow, as if he were running in water.

“Akira!” He cried.

**“Plus that’s what you’re going to do isn’t it? Because of that string…but not only that…”**

Suddenly he was closer, a lot closer. Akira was beneath him, red love bites dotted his neck, the gag was gone, and Yusuke saw his hands moving.

“No…” Akira rasped. Yusuke watched in horror as his hands pressed to Akira’s throat and squeezed. Akira’s mouth fell open while he looked pleadingly at Yusuke with tears running down his cheeks.

**_“Because you’re just like me.”_ **

Yusuke found himself thrown off Akira and in a room. He looked around. Each picture was of Akira and they looked familiar. They were the ones from Madarame’s palace.

“I-I I’m not, I’m not like you!” He screamed.

**“I raised you Yusuke, of course you’re going to be like me.”**

“No no no no!” He cried trying to shut his eyes but found himself forced to look at the pictures closer to detail. The exact same pictures in Madarame’s palace with Akira’s expression in clear anguish. “Stop it! I don’t want this!”

 

Yusuke woke up to the sound of his door being thrown open. He shot up panicked and looked around only to see Madarame standing in the entryway to his room.

“What is all this noise?” He snapped. Yusuke flinched.

“Sorry…sensei…” He mumbled. Madarame huffed.

“Don’t think this gets you out of your punishment.” He said then smirked. “Taking and doing what you want, I suppose I raised you too much like myself.”

Yusuke felt like he got punched in the gut. He looked up at Madarame with wide eyes. Madarame said nothing else and shut his door leaving. Yusuke’s head was spinning.

Was he going to be just like Madarame? No no no he couldn’t. He wouldn’t! People often said that they end up a lot like their parents…

**_“Because you’re just like me.”_ **

Yusuke scrambled to grab his rubbish bin and threw up in it.


	8. The Lovers I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has barely been edited so there's probably a lot of mistakes whoops. This is the last full chapter that I had written from months ago so updates will probably be very faaar apart from here since I've been busy. I still haven't gone back and edited the last chapter whoops. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REPLY TO EACH ONE BUT I KEEP GETTING BUSY GRAH

Yusuke could hardly look Akira in the eye anymore. He insisted they work at changing Madarame’s heart and rejected any other outing to be alone with his leader. He felt sick. Not at Akira but at himself and his dream. His phone buzzed with a text.

 **Akira:** Yusuke, tomorrow we’re not going into the palace. Just a heads up.

Yusuke sent back an affirmation and put his phone away. After their trip to the Camellia Room they had started to infiltrate more of the palace. Yusuke put his focus more towards the battle and getting through the palace. Sometimes he would drift, he would see Akira do something and it impressed him, making him feel in awe of the other male. Then he would see the string between them and hear the words Madarame said and recoil.

Thus he was trying to avoid Akira at all costs. The guilt weighed him down but he couldn’t… He just couldn’t. He had forced a kiss on Akira once in a spur of the moment action and he had kissed Akira back when he was brainwashed. If he wasn’t careful he was going to end up like Madarame.

He hated it. He felt gross. He needed to paint something but nothing came to mind.

Since they weren’t going to the palace tomorrow he decided to get a flower to sketch. He had just been brooding at the station.

Yusuke came around to the flower shop in the underground mall and jerked to a stop outside it. Akira was standing there in an apron tending to some flowers. He turned ready to go but Morgana spotted him.

“Hey it’s Yusuke.” The cat said. Akira turned and smiled softly.

“Hey Yusuke, flower shopping?” Akira asked. Yusuke bit his lip and nodded slowly. “What would you like?”

“Am I able to purchase a single flower?” He asked trying to keep strictly to business.

“Yep.” Akira replied. “What kind were you after?”

“Surprise me, I need something to help with my art block.” Yusuke replied. Akira nodded staring at him for a few moments before going to look at the flowers. As he watched him Yusuke couldn’t help noticing how natural Akira looked in the flower shop. Akira picked up a yellow flower and he was hit with the inspiration to draw Akira tending to flowers.

“Okay, here you go.” Akira said handing him a few flowers. They were bright and colourful, already he felt inspiration to do something with the colours they were.

“How much do I-”

“I’ve got it Yusuke.” Akira replied.

“But I-”

“Something seems to be on your mind lately…” Akira said and bit his bottom lip. “I just…I hope your art is able to help you relax.”

“Oh…” Yusuke breathed.

“So a gift from me to you.” Akira smiled but Yusuke could see it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Thank you.” Yusuke nodded slowly. He wanted to spill out apologies to beg for forgiveness, instead he said “Thank you…I’m sorry. I’ll see you another time.” With that he turned and made his way back home.

 

 **Ann:** Meet me at Shibuya tomorrow afterschool.

Yusuke had gotten the text the previous night. Ann had sent it in the afternoon but Yusuke had ended up painting flowers for most of the afternoon. So he stood waiting for Ann in Shibuya. He was curious to see what she wanted.

_“Taking and doing what you want, I supposed I raised you too much like me.”_

He shook his head grinding his teeth. He couldn’t get the damn dream out of his head nor could he get the words Madarame had spoken to him out of it. Of all the things he had said that one felt like the worst.

“Yusuke.” He looked up to see Ann standing in front of him.

“Hello Ann.” He greeted but earned a frown in response. “Is something the matter?”

“You look a little paler, how are you?” She asked gesturing for him to follow.

“I have had trouble sleeping as of late.” He admitted following her. “It’s nothing too bad for the moment.”

“It’s probably hard to sleep in the same house considering what you’ve seen.” Ann commented.  He didn’t reply unsure of what to say. “Oh shit wait stop here.”

“Huh?” Yusuke asked but Ann pushed him behind an advertisement billboard. He looked down at her confused but followed the path of her gaze and found Akira walking through the crowd.

It was odd, before he wouldn’t have seen Akira within a crowd as he blended in with the others. But now it was as if he were the focal point. He watched Akira walk by from behind the advertisement Ann.

“Alright, let’s go.” She said pulling him along again.

“Is there a reason we’re avoiding Akira?” He asked as if he hadn’t been avoiding the same person.

“Yes.” Ann answered shooting him a quick glare. Yusuke suddenly felt nervous. He stayed quiet and let Ann lead him into a fast food restaurant. They ordered food and sat down in silence.

“I’ll be frank, why are you avoiding Akira?” She asked directly. He avoided her heated gaze and took a sip from his drink.

“I...am not.” He lied and he didn’t have to look up to tell that Ann didn’t believe him. “We have more pressing matters don’t we?”

“Look I’m not denying that we do have things that we should be doing,” Ann said. “But I think you’ve upset him.”

“I have?” Yusuke asked jerking to attention.

“I’m not certain but you should like talk to him.” Ann prompted.

“I don’t think I can…” He mumbled.

“I know but…he probably thinks you’re disgusted by him.” Ann mumbled the last part resting her cheek in her palm frowning.

“No, I could never!” Yusuke said quickly. “Why would he think that?”

“Because you started avoiding him after you got grinded on by him when he was brainwashed?” Ann suggested. “Because you’d seen lewd cognitive versions of him?”

“That wasn’t his fault.” Yusuke said.

“Look I’m not 100 percent certain here but I think it is bothering him, and you.” Ann flipped a pigtail over her shoulder. “Akira barely shows any sort of emotion sometimes…if something hurt him I bet he’d pretend that nothing happened and let it eat at him. I just…Even if you’re not doing it for the sake of clearing things up do it for the sake of the team. If we’re tense and awkward around each other battle might become hard.” Yusuke nodded slowly.

“I will speak with him.” He said returning to eating his food.

He felt guiltier now, he hadn’t meant to make it seem as if he was disgusted by Akira. No. He was disgusted with himself and wanted to spare Akira the burden of having to speak with him or hang around him. But he never wanted Akira to feel that he was disgusted by him.

“Hey…so like…” He looked up to see Ann rubbing her hands awkwardly.

“Yes?” He asked.

“The string stuff…” She said slowly. “Do you er…what do you think about it?”

“Oh.” He said softly. “Well…I suppose I hate it.”

“Really?!” She exclaimed shocked.

“Is it so surprising?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

“W-well I figured you liked it?” She frowned.

“In my experience the people who were fated to be together were always at each other’s throats.” He started bitterly. “Even Madarame and his soulmate. How they managed to get together had to be some strange magic because of the string.”

“You don’t honestly believe that do you?” Ann asked quietly.

“I do.” He answered. “As you understand now, sensei had many partners and desires. He most likely used his soulmate for that such need as well.”

“Those are just a handful of people Yusuke you-”

“I people watch for inspiration.” Yusuke interrupted. “The amount of times that I’ve seen couples tied to each other tearing out their hair over each other is more than enough. The times I wander the school halls watching students dump their significant other for someone else then get back together with them only to dump them again is also quite telling. The amount of people trading love for money and wealth is-”

“That’s a miserable way to look at it.” Ann interrupted. “Sure there are some people who don’t end up with their soulmate but that doesn’t mean it’s the worst thing. I mean how do you feel about being tied to Akira?”

“If you recall, I was quite horrible to him when we first met.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Yes but now you’ve become friends.” Ann countered.

“Even so…I don’t think my feelings for him are natural.” He said. “It has to be this string tying us together.”

“Akira doesn’t seem to have a problem with you making moves on him.” Ann tried. “You can’t really think that it’s magic forcing you to feel that way.”

“You saw what magic forced Akira do the other day.” He said.

“I…that’s different!” She exclaimed.

“How?” He asked. She spluttered unable to explain. “I like Akira. He is sweet, kind, helpful, and a fantastic leader. But I don’t want to ruin him.”

“But-”

“Regardless, I don’t know him too well anyway.” Yusuke shrugged. “So that’s that.” Ann looked as if she wanted to argue further but sighed.

“That’s sad Yusuke.” She mumbled. “Love and soulmates…I think it’s beautiful.”

“If you could see them I imagine you’d find them as annoying as I do.” He replied. They sat there in awkward silence for a bit just eating.

 

Yusuke had no idea how to talk to Akira. He’d run conversations over and over in his head a million times but he just couldn’t figure out the right way to do it. But it couldn’t go on any longer, so he called him that night.

“Yusuke?” Akira asked picking up on the second ring again. “Is everything okay?”

“Have I upset you?” He blurted out.

“…what?” Akira asked obviously confused. Yusuke bit his lip and sat cross legged on his futon.

“Have I upset you?” He asked again. How was he supposed to elaborate on that? Was he supposed to say he was talking with Ann and she planted the idea in his head?

“I’m really not sure what you’re talking about Yusuke.” Akira replied confused.

“I…have been busy lately.” He lied. “I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was avoiding you.”

“Oh.” Akira said softly.

“Nor…did I mean to make it seem like I was disgusted by you.” He said slowly. “I feel ashamed of my actions-”

“No no, Yusuke it’s fine.” Akira cut in. “We discussed this the other day.”

“Yes but…” Yusuke mumbled. “I still need to apologise. Even so, what happened regarding your cognition and the pictures within the palace were nothing to do with how I felt towards you. They were Madarame’s desires which twisted your shape into what he wanted.”

“…So I did see you with Ann today.” Akira sighed heavily. “Look, I get it. I do. You don’t need to apologise Yusuke. We were both crafted and shaped by him in a way I guess.”

“Yes…” Yusuke said slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Akira asked. “That palace wasn’t yours, you weren’t warping who I was to make me your slave.”

“I…you’re right.” Yusuke swallowed.

“For now let’s just charge forward and change his heart. We’ll head to the palace tomorrow.” Akira told him. Yusuke made a noise of affirmation. “Good, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Akira.” Yusuke mumbled and hung up.

 _“You are not defined by him.”_ Goemon spoke up. _“You know this, you can break free. Your will of rebellion is giving you the power you need to do so.”_

“I wonder if it is…” Yusuke looked at his hand where the string was tied around his pinkie. “I wish I could cut it off. Akira deserves better…”

 

 

They returned to the palace. Yusuke managed to focus most on spending time infiltrating the palace than thinking on his feelings. It wasn’t too long before his anxieties were replaced with the boiling anger he had towards Madarame. From the talking in the paintings to the key of finding out which Sayuri was the real one to proceed to the next area. He was impressed by Akira’s attention to detail, but he was still infuriated by the puzzle. Even more so when they found where the treasure was and saw that Madarame was guarding it and had set up a tight security system.

Yusuke should have expected that Akira and Morgana would find a way for them to claim what they wanted to steal. With their infiltration route set they would return and send the calling card to make the treasure appear.

“Good work today.” Akira praised as they left a safe room to make their way towards the entrance. Yusuke paused seeing a room they hadn’t entered before. He stared for a few moments, they had definitely never been there before. Morgana bumped into his leg, Ryuji, Ann, and Akira were a little way ahead of them.

“Hey!” He yowled in annoyance.

“What’s that?” He asked. Morgana hummed and checked the map. “I’ll see if there are any shadows.”

“I’m not sure.” Morgana said. “I don’t see any shadows.”

“I’ll take a closer look.” Yusuke offered. Morgana nodded and Yusuke ducked into cover sneaking over to the room. The area towards the room looked like it could be fenced off so he made extra care not to trip any security. It looked almost like a garage almost, the shutter closing it off was up and there were no shadows. It seemed to be a large storage area.

“Wait, something’s not right.” He heard Morgana saying. “Fox get back he-”

Whatever Morgana yelled at him was lost by the sound of a shutter slamming down behind him. He ducked behind a stack of covered boxes and looked around but saw no shadows or any sign that he had tripped something.

“I had better find a way out…” He mused. He walked into the storage room.

It was filled with canvases and easels. Some were blank while others were broken or covered up. There seemed to be a room in the back judging from the door there. He made his way over to it cautiously. The lack of shadows in the area was disturbing.

Opening the door he came to a small studio that looked more like an office. There were easels and canvases set up however there was a desk in the middle of the room with a computer on it, the chair was turned away from the desk and towards an easel in the corner. Yusuke walked up to see what was on the laptop. As his hands hovered over the keyboard the chair turned and he drew his sword.

“Hello.” It was Madarame’s cognition of Akira. He was dressed in a short kimono that hung off his body and the thick collar around his neck still hadn’t changed. Yusuke hadn’t expected to see the cognition outside of the Camellia Room. Regardless Yusuke lifted his sword, the cognition wouldn’t hurt him but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t unsettle him.

“Now is that any way to treat your sensei’s belongings?” He froze and turned towards the door. Madarame’s shadow stood there looking smug as always. The cognition of Akira hopped away to stand at his side. Yusuke tried to think of how he could get out. “Not even a greeting? Yusuke that’s cold.”

“Shut up.” He hissed. “What do you want?”

“Join me.” Madarame said staring at him seriously.

“No.” Yusuke spat. “Wasn’t it you who said that I won’t avoid my punishment? Why would I join you if you’re going to have me arrested?” Madarame’s shadow chuckled.

“Do you know what I plan to do?” He asked. Yusuke moved to get around but saw the three shadows outside the door. He was blocked in. “My private security are going to take in that girl, the blonde punk, and you. But not Akira. You see, Akira has a record already. He’s on probation. It would be incredibly unfortunate if he were reported. I imagine he doesn’t want to go to jail.”

“Who cares for what you want to do? We’ll stop you.” Yusuke growled. Madarame smiled wider obviously unbothered.

“I’m going to give him an option. He can come and be my student in return for me not reporting him.” He said. “I’ll have him move into the shack, with you out of the picture he can be mine properly.” Madarame tugged on a chain in his hand. The cognition came forward then Madarame pushed him down slowly onto his knees. “He’ll be so good for me, just like this.”

“Stop it.” Yusuke backed up into the desk. “You can’t-”

“Why?” Madarame asked carding a hand through the cognition’s hair. “Because you’re tied to him?”

Madarame laughed loudly. Yusuke moved around to try and see if the laptop would have anything to open the shutter. If he could open it the others could come in. He barely had enough time to pull his fingers back before it was slammed shut. Madarame’s shadow leaned in close smirking like a maniac. As a reflex he backed up.

“You realise that’s the same as what I’m going to do to him?” He asked. “You’re tied to him. A red string of fate. That stupid nonsense you obsessed over. What’s the difference between the string on your pinkie and me chaining him down?” Madarame tugged roughly on the chain in his hand as an example and brought the cognition of Akira stumbling closer into the desk.

“Stop it…” Yusuke breathed. Madarame yanked the chain again, Akira tilted his head back exposing the collar locked around his neck. “It’s not the same!”

“Oh but how it is!” Madarame cackled. “Your fatal flaw here is that even if you can see the string as you’ve claimed, no one else can! You could easily lie to him, you might be tied to someone else but just like me you want him. You want him to be yours. You want to own him!”

“No! That’s not-!”

“It is. I know what you want. I raised you.” Madarame smiled. Yusuke looked around wildly for a way to escape. The shadows were still blocking the doors. “People always end up like their parents.”

“Shut up…” He whimpered.

“You’re going to chain him up and use him like I want to. You might as well join me.” Madarame laughed again. “If you do we can share him.”

“Stop it…” He clamped his hands over his ears trying to block out his teacher’s voice. He felt hands on his elbows and flinched opening his eyes to see Akira’s cognition pulling his hands away from his ears.

“Do you think he’ll be docile?” Madarame asked. “I hope we have to break him in.”

“Is that what you want sir?” The cognition asked looking up at Yusuke.

“He could be feisty, thrashing around and screaming out.” Madarame continued. Yusuke felt like he could barely breathe. He was trying to get away but he was pressed up against the edge of something behind him. The cognitive version of Akira stuck to him holding his wrists.

“I’ll be yours.” It whispered. “You can do anything to me.”

“Rough or gentle, what could he do anyway? If he fights back we can send him to jail.” Madarame said. The cognition slipped Yusuke’s hands around its neck. “His life will belong to us.”

Yusuke tried to pull back and get away once more. He felt panicked, he knew he just had to move but it was hard to will himself to do so. He was afraid.

“Won’t you listen?” The thing wearing Akira’s face asked. “You want me. You want this.” It let go of his hands and he pushed the thing away turning to run only for Madarame to force a chain into his hand. The same hand he held his red string of fate on.  

“Red string of fate or a chain tied to a collar.” Madarame said grinning. “It’s the same.”

“No! No! It’s not! Go away!” He screamed throwing the chain out of his hand.

“Carmen!”

The shadows suddenly screamed fire engulfing their forms and Madarame sighed with the cognition. Yusuke used the chance to back away from them almost tripping over the leg of the desk chair.

“Fox are you okay?!” Morgana shouted entering the room as one of the shadows disappeared. Yusuke couldn’t even find his voice to answer. He was trembling uncontrollably.

“You bastard.” Ryuji cursed. The next moments were a blur as he leaned back against the edge of a table bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. The sounds of battle were muffled but loud and overwhelming. He felt rooted to the spot. Then suddenly it was quiet. There was someone saying something.

“-ox…”

He screwed his eyes shut again fingers digging into his mask. He just wanted everything to disappear, he didn’t want to face what was going on. It was a nightmare, it was too much it was-

“Yusuke.”

A soothing voice, his name spoken in concern. It was momentarily grounding.

Yusuke pulled his hands off his face and saw Akira in front of him. The shadows were gone as was Madarame and the cognitive of Akira.

“Yusuke are you okay?” He asked reaching towards him. He saw the string dangling off his fingers and the moment passed. He panicked then smacked Akira’s arm away. “Yusuke?”

_“Red string of fate or a chain tied to a collar. It’s the same.”_

“No no no…” He mumbled. Akira reached out for him again and he stumbled backwards again. “Please don’t touch me.”

“Okay.” Akira said slowly. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Yusuke replied shaking his head.

“He did somethin’ though.” Ryuji said coming around to the side of him.

“He wanted me to join him…” Yusuke told them. “B-but in the real world Madarame said…that I wouldn’t be free from punishment.”

“People say things all the time, but their palace reflects what they want.” Akira said, it made him feel worse.

“That bastard probably wants to use you more.” Ryuji snarled. “We’re not going to let him.”

“Come on, let’s go. Can you stand?” Akira asked and offered his hand slowly. Yusuke realised he was sitting on the floor. He pushed himself forward and took Akira’s hand to help himself up. He felt like his palm burned under the touch.

_“It’s the same.”_

Recalling his words Yusuke slipped his hand out of Akira’s quickly. Akira made no sort of reaction and turned to lead them out of the area.

As they walked Ann stuck close to his side, he was grateful for it since he was out of it. The palace was a reflection of Madarame’s twisted heart. The subjects within catered to his wishes and desires. Which meant that despite what he said Madarame wanted Yusuke to join him. It also meant that plan for Akira was no lie.

“We need to change his heart as fast as possible.” Yusuke said suddenly.

“We will.” Akira nodded. Yusuke opened his mouth to tell Akira what Madarame had said to him but closed it instead. He made sure to avoid looking at Akira as they made their way out of the palace.

“Good work today everyone.” Morgana praised them.

“I’ll get everyone together when we’re ready to send the calling card.” Akira added. “Yusuke will you be alright getting home?”

“Huh?” Yusuke looked to Akira who was looking at him concerned. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Akira asked softly. It took all Yusuke had to not tear his gaze away, he felt unworthy of such concern.

“I’ll walk him partway.” Ann piped up.

“Thank you.” Yusuke agreed with a nod. Akira seemed satisfied and checked his phone.

“Let me know if you need anything, stay safe on your way home everyone.” He told them.

“Thank you, you as well.” Yusuke replied. Ann hooked her arm around his and fist pumped.

“Let’s get going!” She said grinning. They waved Ryuji, Morgana, and Akira off before Yusuke allowed himself to be led by Ann away. As they came to the food shops Ann slowed down. “He said something to you didn’t he?”

“Pardon?” Yusuke asked.

“Madarame and that cognitive version of Akira.” Ann clarified. “They said something to you.”

“I…” He trailed off.

“You seemed pretty shaken.” Ann said. “Considering you slapped Akira’s hand away.”

“Oh…” He winced remembering. It had been a knee jerk reaction. “I…suppose…they did.”

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you or threaten you or something?” Ann asked quickly. He looked up to see her looking at him with what looked like angry concern.

“No…they just spoke to me. The fake Akira held my wrists but nothing more than that.” He told her.

It was bizarre to think of at that moment but compared to Akira’s warm slightly rough hands the cognition had cold yet smooth ones. He was sure if he took a closer look he could notice exactly what was different about the fake Akira compared to the real one. Perhaps…if he had thought of that when the fake led him by the nose around the Camellia Lounge then they wouldn’t have been tricked.

“So what did they say?” Ann asked. Yusuke paused for a moment. It was at that moment he realised they were seated in the diner and there was a drink in front of him. How much time had passed? It hadn’t felt too long. He picked up the drink and took a sip, it was fruity and sweet.

“Sorry- you uh…you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Ann stuttered. “I just realised I was uh…sorry I was just really concerned because you were so freaked out after it and I was on a war path. Shiho tells me I get like that sometimes.”

The angry concern he had seen before. ‘I was on a war path’. A perfect way to describe it. He could clearly see her storming down the palace just to kick Madarame where it hurt if he disclosed the information to her. It would be a beautiful sight indeed. Speaking about some of his anxieties regarding what had been said to him would ease his turmoil…yet there was one thing that he was confused about.

“I have a question…regarding Akira.” He said. Ann hesitated before nodding. “How many people know of his incarceration?”

“Oh…” Ann looked up at him sadly. “The entire school and anyone who saw the leak.”

“Leak?” Yusuke asked.

“Kamoshida had someone leak Akira’s police record…the bastard.” Ann hissed. “But…it’s rather public knowledge. The leak was taken down but not before a lot of people knew about it…”

“That’s awful…” Yusuke frowned. “However…it does answer the question I had. I was wondering how Madarame knew about Akira’s sentences.”

“Ah…that’s right. He did say something about that.” Ann nodded most likely recalling the argument Yusuke had with Madarame before they escaped into the palace.

“He told me what he planned to do with us.” He said, Ann’s eyes widened. “He is going to throw you, Ryuji, and possibly myself in prison.”

“W-wait, possibly you? What about Akira?” Ann asked quickly. “Wait…no…”

“He plans to force Akira into his house using Akira’s probation against him. He then plans to…make Akira his…” He felt his face twisting in disgust. “And if I agreed to join him he was going to give Akira to me.”

“What the hell?!” Ann exclaimed. “Akira isn’t a damn object!”

“It made me angry…but then he brought up the red string of fate. My slip of the tongue in my outburst against him…” He dug his fingers into his palm. “’What’s the difference between the string on your pinkie and me chaining him down?’…the lack of proof regarding the sight I have…He went on to say how it would be the same thing since I could be lying to Akira and everyone about how we’re tied together…”

“Oh Yusuke…” Ann trailed off reaching over and putting her hand on top of his.

“I can’t deny that there is a truth to his words. I can’t prove that I can see the string or that the people I say are connected are connected. While I know that what you say to people is up to their interpretation just as art is I…” Yusuke looked at the string on Ann’s finger and the one on his own. “I…was afraid. I was afraid that I was deluding myself into trying to force my feelings to change in regards to the red string of fate. I was also aware that…what Madarame wants to do to him is something that I could do if I looked at the red string of fate wrong.”

“You would never though.” Ann said firmly. “You wouldn’t do that to Akira, or any person for that matter. Would you?”

“No! Never!” He answered quickly.

“Exactly. See Madarame was trying to mess with you, because he’s done it to you before. Manipulated you emotionally.” Ann continued. “He was trying to unsettle you because it’s clear you do have a fascination with Akira but who can blame you when you start to see how he really is? He brought the cognition there and tried to shake you so he could get you into his favour so he could use you again.”

“I…see….” Yusuke said slowly.

“At least that’s what I think…” Ann trailed off. “Seriously I wanna just go stab him repeatedly in the dick or something. What an asshole!”

“It would make a marvellous painting.” He joked earning a snort of laughter from Ann.

“But seriously Yusuke. He was trying to take advantage of you. Don’t let him.” She said firmly. “He thinks the ball is in his court but we’re gonna show him. We’ll change his heart. Then you can be an artist just for yourself.”

Ann smiled at him dazzlingly before taking a sip of her drink.

“Thank you Ann.” He said and smiled.

“I can see how hard that would be to talk about if no one else knew you could see the strings.” Ann mused. “If anything like that comes up feel free to talk to me!”

“If it should arise.” Yusuke chuckled. They sat together and finished their drinks over idle conversation.


End file.
